


Summer Lovin'

by strawberrylemonade1225



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating May Change, Summer, here's another one, okay i know i already wrote a fake dating fic but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylemonade1225/pseuds/strawberrylemonade1225
Summary: Every summer, Yoosung goes home for the first month and returns to his dorm at the beginning of August. Every summer, his friends and family grill him on his love life and every summer, without fail, they set him up on multiple blind dates that always go wrong. This summer, Yoosung was sure it would be exactly the same, so he planned to just Google pictures of some random girl and use them to convince his family that he was seeing someone, but suddenly, a more realistic solution basically falls into his lap.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> mystic messenger sucked me back in and forced my hand at writing this lmaooo  
> let's see if i can actually keep up with updating it though

Yoosung has a few issues that he needs to deal with within the span of a week.

 

Firstly, he's heading home and is going to stay there for the first month of summer. That means that he's going to need to pack. This  _ also  _ means that he's going to have to warn his guildmates that he won't be online as much as he usually is and pray that no one is able to overtake his position on the server while he's offline. 

 

Secondly, he is so very  _ single. _ Never has he even so much as  _ touched _ another person in a romantic sense, let alone kissed. While he does whine about this, his family seems to whine even more.

 

Every time he is at home for long periods of time, he constantly gets set up with girls (and boys) that his hometown friends think he will like (sometimes, his parents even get involved). These dates  _ never  _ go well.

 

(Yoosung remembers the Fish Incident. He had been carrying a plate back from the buffet at a local restaurant to the table he was seated at when he tripped over a lump in the carpet. He had then dumped a majority of his food all over River, a pretty redhead from America who had recently moved to a town over from his hometown. She had fish tangled in her hair. Yoosung had made a joke in very bad taste about how there were fish swimming in the river.)

 

((River had rightfully slapped him.))

 

Thus, this leaves him the difficult situation of avoiding every blind date that will be waiting for him when he steps through the doors of his family's home. Looking at his still unpacked bag, he scratches his head, pulling out his phone and typing out a quick message.

 

Honestly, he can't deal with this right now. He needs time to think up a plan and someone to vent to.

 

Grabbing his keys off the counter, he leaves his apartment and locks it behind him, typing out another message as he walks.

 

To Seven's house he goes. To Seven's house will he vent by rambling, eat junk food, and figure out what he could possibly do.

 

***

 

When Seven first brings his idea up after Yoosung finishes rambling, Yoosung passionately rejects it by spitting out a gross mixture of chewed Honey Budda chips and Ph.D. Pepper.

 

“Dude,” Seven simply says, rolling his neck, wincing at the cracks, and turning his face up to look at Yoosung. Yoosung, who is standing in front of Seven's couch after overreacting and jumping to his feet, stares at him wide-eyed. “ _ Dude. _ ”

 

“ _ Absolutely not, _ ” Yoosung responds when he can find his voice again, blinking rapidly, hands shaking just a bit where they hang by his sides. Seven raises an eyebrow at that before his eyes flick back up at his face and pointing at him.

 

“The only problem with my plan is how you're reacting to it, you know that?” Seven points out and Yoosung scoffs, turning his head the other way. “But  _ fine _ , if you're too  _ chicken  _ to-”

 

Yoosung's knee jerk reaction is to sit down and jab Seven in the chest, glaring at him. “I am  _ not  _ a chicken.”

 

Seven grins and narrows his eyes a little. Honestly, by now, Yoosung should already expect what happens next, but due to the mixture of emotions he's feeling right now, he's entirely way too offended when Seven starts making clucking and cawing noises, flappings his arms like a chicken. 

 

“You're such a kid, I'm not falling for that!”

 

Seven becomes more animated in his movements, arms flapping more intensely and clucking louder. Yoosung shoves a hand over his mouth.

 

“Fine, fine, shut up, let's do it!”

 

Yoosung removes his hand, placing it back down. Seven grins triumphantly, and Yoosung stares at him for a moment or two.

 

“Wait a second.”

 

Seven's shoulders sag. “Aw,  _ come on- _ ”

 

_ “I am not going to fake date you just because you called me a chicken.” _

 

“Yoosungie, my dear, I literally cannot express to you how genius my plan is. You were just complaining to me about your family, right? How they won't get off your back about you getting a girlfriend,  _ right? _ Well-”

 

“See, that's why I can't bring you, you're a dude-”

 

Seven gives him a blank look. “You've told me that you're out to them as bi. And that they accept you. Don't even start with that argument.”

 

Yoosung, surprisingly, does not have a comeback for that. He bites his tongue as Seven grins even wider. 

 

“Anyways, you bring me along on your summer vacation. You're going to be there for about a month, yes? I have about a month off of work- yes, that's a long time, I know, but frankly, I have been working my ass off, so I deserve it- in which I don't have anything to do, so our schedules line up perfectly. This will get them off your back, this will give me something to do, plus I'll get to cuddle my cutie Yoosung all night  _ long- _ ”

 

“ _ If _ , and I mean if, we do this, we will have separate beds. Sleeping bag, one of us on the couch, whatever,” Yoosung responds with, and, by the mischievous smirk on Seven's face, he knows that he chose the wrong words to phrase what he was trying to say. “Wait, hold up-”

 

“You saying ‘if’ means that you're considering it.”

 

_ Dammit. _

 

“W-wait-”

 

“I have a sleeping bag and we can take turns getting the bed and then the cold floor since you insist we need to sleep in different beds.” Seven rolls his eyes dramatically and, despite the situation, Yoosung can't help but crack a smile at the way Seven rolls his whole head along with the movement. Seven smiles at that, but the smile seems more genuine. Still, though, it holds an edge of mischief. “And, believe it or not, I can make a good impression when I actually try. Your parents will think I'm an absolute angel, I promise you. You can count on me.”

 

Yoosung narrows his eyes at Seven and Seven sits up straight, drawing an “x” over his heart. “Cross my heart, Yoosung. I'm being 100% serious right now.”

 

“How do I know that this isn't another ‘Pass Out After Drinking Coffee Syndrome’ type thing and you won't just embarrass me in front of my family.”

 

“I wouldn't stoop that low. I  _ assure  _ you that I suggested this just for both of our benefits. You can trust me, right?” Seven looks at him with wide, deceivingly innocent eyes, and holds up his hand, pinkie extended. Yoosung hates this, but Seven knows how he always gets him to agree when he gives him that look. He tries to resist, tries to keep his hand from rising, but he can't hold back for long. He lifts his hand, locks pinkies with Seven, and bounces their hands twice.

 

“Fine. We'll fake date. But  _ only  _ for that month. After that, we ‘break up’ and return to normal, and  _ never  _ speak of this again. Deal?”

 

Seven's grin stretches from ear to ear. “Deal.”

 

***

 

_ A chat room has opened: BIG NEWS!!!!! _

 

_ 707 has entered the chat room. _

 

707: Here I am, with big BIG news, and no one even bothers to come pay me attention T_T…

 

_ ZEN has entered the chat room. _

 

ZEN: Are you finally going to clean the tornado that you call home?

 

707: You  _ wound  _ me. 

 

_ Jumin Han has entered the chat room. _

_ Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room. _

 

707: Ok, so we're only waiting on two more. 

 

Jumin Han: Okay*

 

707: -_-

 

_ Yoosung☆ has entered the chat room. _

 

Yoosung☆: What's the news!!

 

707: Patience is a virtue…

 

ZEN: … says the most impatient man alive.

 

707: Why, dear Zen, are you coming at me like this?

707: I'm about to spill my heart out to you and you come at me with claws.

 

ZEN: …

ZEN: Sorry.

 

707: One might think you a cat. In fact, you are a cat~!

707: Cat claws ♡♡♡

 

ZEN: I take back my apology.

 

_ MC has entered the chat room. _

 

707: Min-Hee, so lovely of you to join us.

707: NOW. IF EVERYONE IS READY FOR SOME BIG  _ BIG  _ **_BIG_ ** NEWS!!!!!

707: (Yoosung please provide me with a drum roll.)

 

Yoosung☆: (Uh.)

Yoosung☆: *drum roll*

 

707: (Thank you, I adore you.)

707: DEFENDER OF JUSTICE 707 HAS ACQUIRED A BOYFRIEND!!!!!

 

Yoosung☆: UH.

 

MC: Woah! Good on you, Seven!

 

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang.

 

Jaehee Kang: Yes, Mr. Han?

 

Jumin Han: Luciel is gay?

 

Jaehee Kang: I believe he is bisexual, Mr. Han.

 

707: I tell you guys that I have found the love of my life and all I get is one cheer and a discussion about my sexuality?!?

707: T_T…

 

_ Yoosung☆ has left the chat room. _

 

707:  **T_T…**

 

ZEN: You got a date before me… T_T…

ZEN: But! I'm happy for you! 

ZEN: Make sure that you treat him well!!

 

707: Oh! Business calls!

 

_ 707 has left the chat room. _

_ Jumin Han has left the chat room. _

 

ZEN: Does what I say mean nothing around here?

 

***

_ This is a private conversation between you and  _ **_707_ ** _. _

 

Yoosung☆: What.

Yoosung☆: The.

Yoosung☆: Literal.

Yoosung☆: Hell.

Yoosung☆: Luciel.

 

707: Uh oh!!! My name!!! This means  _ sewious bwusiness :3 _

 

Yoosung☆:  **_Why would you tell them that you have a boyfriend?!?_ **

 

707: Yoosungie~  _ relax… _

707: You have nothing to worry about, cutie.

707: It's not like they think it's you, I didn't even say my boyfriend's name lolol

707: They'll probably think it's someone random if anything.

 

Yoosung☆: …

Yoosung☆: You sure?

 

707: Gimme one second.

 

***

 

_ Chat room: BIG NEWS!!! _

 

_ 707 has entered the chat room. _

 

ZEN: But isn't my theory sound?

 

MC: I mean, that is the only logical conclusion.

 

ZEN: Exactly! I just have this  _ feeling… _

ZEN: Ah! Seven. I have a question for you.

 

707: What is it, cat Zen~

 

ZEN: -_-

ZEN: Anyway,

ZEN: Is Yoosung your boyfriend?

 

_ 707 has left the chat room. _

 

ZEN: I am a  **genius.**

 

***

 

_ This is a private conversation between you and  _ **_707_ ** _. _

 

707: Hehe...

707: So…

 

Yoosung☆: Oh God, what did you do?

 

707: Okay listen technically this isn't my fault but Zen has a really good intuition and he may have figured out thatyou'remyboyfriend????? lolololol

 

Yoosung☆: …

 

***

 

_ Chat room: BIG NEWS!!! _

 

_ Yoosung☆ has entered the chat room. _

 

Jaehee Kang: It is suspicious how Luciel left the chat room that abruptly, but it doesn't mean that your theory is correct, as sorry as I am to say this, Zen.

Jaehee Kang: As far as we know, he could be laughing about this theory with Yoosung.

 

ZEN:  **Yoosung.**

 

Yoosung☆: Hello…

 

ZEN:  **Are you dating Luciel.**

 

Yoosung☆: …

Yoosung☆: There is…

Yoosung☆: A possibility that you're… correct…

 

MC: I totally fucking knew it.

 

ZEN:  **I am a genius.**

 

Yoosung☆:  _ There is also a possibility that Seven and I never discussed whether or not he was allowed to tell you all :). _

 

MC: Trouble in paradise already…

 

_ 707 has entered the chat room. _

 

ZEN: I sense drama~

ZEN: *grabs popcorn*

 

Yoosung☆:  _ Hello,  _ **_honey._ **

 

707: I am sensing… anger.

 

Yoosung☆: You would be  _ correct,  _ **_sweetheart._ **

 

707: Okay, that calls for-!

707: Regression from 707 and to just plain Luciel who's going to explain why he told everyone without asking you first. 

707: I knew you'd say no. I knew you would  never  agree to it. I knew you'd be too embarrassed and you were afraid. But, I also knew that if we just came out with it, ripped it off like a bandaid, etc., that you'd be angry  but the situation would have been dealt with and we could move on.

707: No fear involved.

707: No walking on eggshells when it came to us being around the others.

707: So I hope you can forgive me for taking this into my own hands, Yoosung~

707: With that stated,

707:  **Downloading 707 (Defender of Justice)... 99%**

707:  **Downloading 707 (Defender of Justice)... 100%**

707: Woah, I blacked out for a second there lololol what happened?

 

ZEN: That was…

 

MC: Surprisingly heartfelt.

 

Yoosung☆: …

Yoosung☆: Okay…

Yoosung☆: I forgive you.

Yoosung☆: Just talk to me first next time, ‘kay?

 

707: Anything for you, cutie~♡

707: Seriously, though, now I gotta blast otherwise my boss is gonna beat me up for neglecting work for this long.

707: Bye bye~!

 

_ 707 has left the chat room. _

 

Jaehee Kang: I think I'm going through shock from how sincere Luciel just was. 

 

ZEN: Me too, honestly…

 

Yoosung☆: …

Yoosung☆: My

Yoosung☆:  _ Myboyfriendcan be really sweet sometimess  _

 

_ Yoosung☆ has left the chat room. _

 

MC: That was adorable.

 

ZEN: So many typos… he's so flustered.

ZEN: I hope this goes well for them. I think it will.

ZEN: For now, though, I must go. There's a script that is calling my name!

 

_ ZEN has left the chat room. _

 

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han is requesting my help.

 

Jaehee Kang: Min-Hee, I assume you will be leaving as well?

 

MC: Yes, I will. Talk to you later?

 

Jaehee Kang: Talk to you later :).

 

_ Jaehee Kang has left the chat room. _

_ MC has left the chat room. _

 

***

 

“What's the real reason you told them about us?” Is the first thing that Yoosung asks that night when he calls Seven. It had been about two hours since the big announcement, making it just a little past eleven PM. Yoosung is just beginning to feel the edges of sleep tug him down, but he has important matters to take care of before he surrenders to sleep.

 

“Exactly what I said, cutie,” Seven replies. In the background, Yoosung can hear the clacking of keyboard keys. For some reason, Yoosung finds the sound… comforting.

 

(That's really weird, honestly.)

 

“Yeah, but that was to, like… play up our relationship, right?”

 

“Partly.” Seven's voice is a bit muffled, and from the years of talking to him, Yoosung can guess he's eating chips as well as being on the phone with him. Kinda gross, but whatever. “The other half was to get you used to doin’ stuff like that.”

 

“Stuff like… what?”

 

“Openly talking about our  _ relationship,  _ Yoosungie.” Seven chuckles and Yoosung's face burns. “You're going to have to talk about it a whole lot pretty soon, you know that, right? ‘Specially since we're going to be around each other pretty much 24/7 soon- oh, I'm swooning just  _ thinking  _ about it…” There's a pause as Seven takes a gulp of something, and Yoosung assumes that it's Ph.D. Pepper. “Speaking of which, we need to make up the story of how we got together. That's for sure going to be one of the first questions that we.get asked.”

 

“Okay, well, we know one thing for sure,” Yoosung says, and Seven makes a humming noise in return.

 

“Mhm. And what we know is that I asked you out.”

 

“What? No! I asked  _ you  _ out.”

 

Seven laughs again, but Yoosung can tell that he tried not to, muffled snickers coming through the phone speaker. He huffs and Seven laughs harder, speaking in between laughs. “Which one of us has more experience here? You'd be way too flustered to even pop the question.”

 

Yoosung flounders, opening and closing his mouth. Before he can speak, Seven cuts in again, laughing harder.

 

“See! You're super flustered right now!”

 

After Seven's laughing finally dies now, Yoosung speaks, voice quiet and laced with embarrassment. “I asked you out.”

 

“Really, now?” Seven's teasing him, that much he's sure of. “Then tell me, oh great love master, how you managed to woo me?” 

 

Yoosung's face flushes and he drops his phone on his bed, putting it on speaker. Seven hums the Jeopardy theme on the other end, and Yoosung puts his hands on his burning face, trying to come up with a story on the spot.

 

“Well? I'm waiting-”

 

“I… took you to a cat cafe. I went to your house, bullied you into letting me drive one of your cars, and drove us to a cat cafe,” he starts, making it through that sentence with a surprisingly clear voice. He barely resists biting lightly into his sweater sleeve nervously at the way that Seven goes quiet. “I, uh… I wasn't  _ gonna  _ ask you out that day but- but you, um… you seemed really  _ happy  _ and you were glowing and stuff like that, so I… d-decided to.”

 

Seven still hasn't said anything, going surprisingly quiet, and Yoosung ignores the urge to check and see whether he hung up on him or not. Instead, he closes his eyes and loses himself in the story he's fabricating, finding the ideas coming to him easier this way.

 

“It took  _ forever  _ to drag you out of that cafe. I just barely avoided you trying to adopt one of those cats or something… you even tried to kidnap one, but the meow in your jacket pocket gave you away.”

 

“That sounds like something I'd do,” Seven comments with a short laugh.

 

“It is. You would do something like that because you're ridiculous.” Seven makes a noise of protest but Yoosung barrels on. “But, anyway, yeah, I got you out of there eventually and you started to drive to your house ‘cause you didn't trust me to drive your car again. I was really… really quiet and stuff on the way back so you started to prod at me- like you always do- and I like… cracked. And blurted it out.”

 

It's quiet between them for a moment. Yoosung's heart is pounding. 

 

“... What'd you say?” Seven's voice is soft.

 

“It was- it was like this word  _ vomit _ , some stuff about my feelings, about my thoughts, and I just went ‘ _ please go out with me! _ ’.”

 

“I… I was surprised, but I said yes.” Yoosung squeezes his eyes shut tighter, teeth catching his bottom lip. “Yes, on  _ one  _ condition.”

 

“What's that condition?”

 

“The condition is… that you actually take me to a cat cafe when we get back after the month at your parents’ house.”

 

That statement jerks Yoosung out of the fantasy. He blinks, vision clearing. No, he isn't in Seven's car, nor is he in a cafe. Seven's not right in front of him. He's laying on his back and staring up at the glow stars on his ceiling.

 

How immersed he was in that fantasy was a little strange, but hey, Yoosung has a hyperactive imagination like that. He likes to picture romances that more than likely will never happen and daydream pretty much all the time. Maybe he'll get to do something like that with someone he likes that way one day. He probably wouldn't take them to a cat cafe but instead a normal one. He'd get a heart drawn with milk in their coffee too!

 

Realizing he left Seven without an answer, he clears his throat and replies with, “Where the hell am I supposed to find a cat cafe?”

 

“Google is such a  _ wonderful  _ site-”

 

“You Google it! You're the one who wants to go so badly!”

 

“If you don't promise me that you'll take me to a cat cafe when we get back, I won't go with you as your boyfriend.”

 

God. Even the word “boyfriend” got Yoosung's face to go bright red. “Okay, okay, I'll take you to a freaking cat cafe! Are you happy now, cat mom?”

 

Seven sighs dreamily and Yoosung can't help for the few muffled laughs from him. “More than happy, my dearest. Unfortunately, happiness is temporary.” Wow, okay, that changed the mood- “That's code talk for ‘I have a few loose ends to tie up before we leave, meaning that I have to work now’. Also, let's, uh, go with your idea. For the date thing. We met through… R.F.A. for the original meeting. And you fell in love with me instantly for my dashing good looks and killer sense of humor, okay? Okay. Bye-bye!”

 

Click, and he's gone, leaving a flustered Yoosung in his wake, trying to remember everything he said. 

 

Now, without the sound of Seven's talking filling the room and getting him pumped up, sleep overtakes him easily. He doesn't even get the chance to roll over and plug in his phone before he's knocked out, dreaming of stars and cat cafes.

 

***

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

“Mom? It's me.”

 

_ “Yoosung? Why're you calling me now? Did something happen- oh no, what happened?” _

 

“Oh! Nothing bad happened, I… I just wanted to tell you something before I came down.”

 

_ “Okay…? What is it?” _

 

“I, uh… uhm… so, well, I kinda sorta have a boyfriend.”

 

_ “Yoosung, dear, you know my hearing is getting bad. What was that last part!” _

 

“I'm bringing my boyfriend with me! To stay!”

 

_ “You… you have a boyfriend. Are you serious? Honey, come here! Yoosung, tell your father what you just told me!” _

 

“Are you serious?! Can't you tell him?”

 

_ “No! It doesn't have the same effect, but fine. Honey, Yoosung's bringing his  _ boyfriend  _ with him.” _

 

“You two are- are overreacting so much, seriously, it's really- it's really not that big of a deal-”

 

_ “Hyun, come here! Yoosung, tell your sister about your boyfriend.” _

 

“Oh my  _ God,  _ I'm hanging up!”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at Yoosung's house.

“Your car is going to stick out like a sore thumb in my neighborhood,” is one of the first things Yoosung says upon greeting Seven. Today is the big day, and they have to get going if they want to get to Yoosung's house by the time that had planned on it. It was eight in the morning and, for once, Yoosung had gotten a full night of sleep, so he's more pumped up than usual and excited to see his family and friends. Seven looked his usual self except he was in a black tank top, shorts, and sandals, trademark jacket thrown in the passenger seat. Yoosung's glad to see that Seven isn't going to try to sweat himself to death just to keep up his usual appearance. The one thing that is a bit off, though, are the bags under his eyes. “Why do you look like that?”

 

Seven's taken aback and Yoosung stutters, realizing what his phrasing had sounded like. He backtracks, floundering, and rubbing the back of his neck. “I-I meant! You look really tired, is all! I was wondering why?”

 

Grinning now, Seven shrugs one shoulder. “This isn't anything I can't fix with a quick nap in the car. C'mon, put your bags in the back.”

 

Seven completely evades his question, taking Yoosung's bags from him and putting them in the back, climbing in the passenger seat himself, buckling up. Balling up his sweatshirt, he puts it against the window and on his shoulder, leaning his cheek on it like a pillow. Yoosung decides not to press the question, closing the trunk of the car gently, sliding into the driver's seat. He buckles up, putting the key in the ignition and starting the car. Shifting into drive, Yoosung begins driving, mentally plotting out the route home in his head. It should take a few hours to get there. Glancing at Seven out of the corner of his eye, Yoosung hopes that he can get some well-needed rest. 

 

“Is there anything I should be aware of before we get there?” Seven asks, voice muffled by how his face presses into his jacket. Yoosung hums and taps his fingers against the wheel.

 

“Well, I have a sister. I've told you that before. Also, my parents are pretty easy going, but I know they're going to grill you just because you're my first boyfriend.” Yoosung's voice goes weaker on that word. Dammit. “I'm out to my family and all my friends in my hometown so, like, we don't need to be too cautious about affection and stuff. Except for in public.” He squeezes the wheel a bit, refocusing his concentration. “I'll be sure to tell you anything if I remember it. For now, though, it's bedtime for you. Go to sleep.”

 

After a few moments of no response, Yoosung looks out of the corner of his eye again to see Seven knocked out, slouching in his seat. He's a bit annoyed by how he fell asleep before even hearing the answer that Yoosung had to the question he asked, but it's really not that big of a deal, in his opinion.

 

Sighing, Yoosung reaches over and pats Seven on the head, hand returning to the wheel shortly after.

 

“Sweet dreams, Seven.”

 

***

 

_ A chat room has opened: country roads, take me home _

 

_ Yoosung☆ has entered the chat. _

 

_ Jaehee Kang has entered the chat.  _

 

Yoosung☆: Howdy, y'all

 

Jaehee Kang: …

Jaehee Kang: What?

 

Yoosung☆: Yeehaw, if I do say so myself.

 

_ MC has entered the chat. _

 

MC: Yeehaw! lol

 

Jaehee Kang: Min-Hee, not you too…

 

Yoosung☆: MC I adore you.

Yoosung☆: You know, I think you're the only girl for me. We should ride off into the ssungngjfufyffh..fnn*?

 

MC: Um. Okay, Yoosung lolol

 

_ Yoosung☆ has left the chat room.  _

 

_ 707 has entered the chat room. _

 

707: Yoosung took his phone back from me :(((

707: That was really uncool and, as punishment, I believe I will have to  hack into his LOLOL account.

 

Jaehee Kang: Why were you on his phone to begin with?

 

707: Because I'm  **bored** ……..

707: Long car rides are equivalent to watching paint dry.

 

MC: Ooh~ where are you going?

 

707: Yoosung's house for like… the rest of June and til the end of July. Summer surrounded by my boyfriend… I'm so excited ^^

 

_ ZEN has entered the chat room. _

 

Jaehee Kang: Good morning, Zen.

 

ZEN: Woah, are you already meeting his parents? Do they know about you?

 

707: Yes and yes, they  adore me already.

 

Jaehee Kang: I don't know if I believe that…

 

707:  **HEY!**

707: They're gonna  _ love  _ me.

 

ZEN: I'm sure they're going to love you-

 

707:  See!

 

ZEN: -because you saved Yoosung from being forever alone.

 

MC: No offense, Zen, but… um…

MC: You do realize that you and Jumin are the…

MC: Only single ones in this chat?

 

707: oh my god that was a fatal attack

 

_ ZEN has left the chat. _

 

707:  **Min-Hee, you killed him.**

 

_ ZEN has entered the chat. _

 

ZEN:  Jaehee, you're dating someone??

 

Jaehee Kang: Ah…

Jaehee Kang: Yes, I am, it's… a fairly recent thing.

Jaehee Kang: Please respect my privacy and don't ask who.

 

MC: Of course we won't! :)

 

ZEN: Don't worry, Jaehee! We're just glad you found someone!

ZEN: Now, then!

ZEN: I have to go get my morning run in! Bye!

 

_ ZEN has left the chat. _

 

707:  **_Thank the heavens, we are finally at his house._ **

707: Bye bye~

 

_ 707 has left the chat room. _

 

***

 

_ This is a private conversation between you and  _ **_ZEN_ ** _. _

 

ZEN: Okay, I know Jaehee asked us not to ask her,

ZEN:  **But,**

ZEN:  **She never told us not to speculate.**

 

707: She’s totally with Min-Hee.

 

ZEN: Definitely.

 

707: Glad we’re in agreement.

 

ZEN: While that issue was the main reason I texted you, I do have another concern-

ZEN: I mentioned in the chat that you are Yoosung’s first.

 

707: Yeah, and right after, Min-Hee flamed you lololol

 

ZEN:  Shut up.

ZEN:  **Anyway,**

ZEN: My point is…    
ZEN: Make this special for Yoosung.

 

707: …

707:  _ Wut lol _

 

ZEN: Firsts are special.

ZEN: God, I sound like an old man, I’ve been around Jumin too much.

ZEN: Just listen to what I’m saying because my advice is important here.   
ZEN:  Your first relationship leaves a mark on you.

ZEN: And with everything that happened with him, I think that this would really help if it was special.

 

707: Wow   
707: Woooow wow   
707:  **Acknowledged, senpai~**

 

ZEN: God, why do I bother.

 

707: Okok, seriously, thank you. I appreciate that.   
707:  I’ll keep that in mind.

 

ZEN: Okay, good.

ZEN: Now, can I leave? There’s… this awkward tension after that conversation.

 

707: I’ll do you one better!!!

 

_ 707 has gone offline. _

 

***

 

At just past one PM, Yoosung pulled up to his home, parking on the street in front of his lawn. Sighing, he looked over at Seven, who was typing on his phone, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Yoosung took out his own phone and messed around on it for a bit, waiting for Seven to finish up whatever he was doing. Five long minutes manage to pass before Yoosung’s impatience gets the best of him and he looks over to Seven just to see him now staring at his phone with that same look. Turning back to his own phone, he opens up YouTube and finds an air horn sound effect, turning the volume all the way up. Slowly inching his phone closer to Seven’s ear, he hits play.

 

Abrupt sound fills the car and Seven jolts, shouting, “What the fuck!”

 

Yoosung laughs hard and exits YouTube, pointing at Seven and speaking between giggles. “ That’s what you get for constantly messing with me!” Fear does begin to brew, however, when he sees the devious look form on Seven’s face. 

 

“Oh, you little-” is all Yoosung hears before Seven unbuckles his seatbelt and lunges over, fingers finding his neck and tickling. Yoosung pushes away at his hands, unable to get them away and squeaking with laughter, struggling. Seven is merciless, attacking his sides and stomach as well. Yoosung manages to get his seatbelt off and attempts to open the door to escape. Before he gets the chance to, however, the door opens itself, not giving himself any time to prepare and he falls out of the car and onto his ass, wincing with pain and looking up with wide eyes.

 

Above him stands his way too smug looking sister, hand still on the door handle. “I saw you pull up from the window and I came out here to make sure nothing was happening after ten minutes passed without you getting out.” She pauses, looking up at Seven. Yoosung looks up as well, seeing Seven still leaning over towards the driver seat, hands still held out, eyes wide behind his glasses and staring up at Hyun. The best part, however, is how his face is almost red enough to rival his hair. Hyun, after nodding approvingly at Seven, looks back down at Yoosung and nudges him with her foot. “Good job, bro.”.

 

Despite how the statement flusters Yoosung, the reaction it has from Seven causes him to shake with barely concealed laughter.

 

Seven’s jaw actually drops open like a cartoon character and his face  _ does _ become the same shade as his hair. However, the effect is ruined after a moment when Seven grins and fakes tipping a hat. Hyun giggles, walking around the car and looking at it with wide eyes. “Yoosung, where the  _ hell  _ did you get a car like this?”

 

Seven, having now stepped out of the car, gave a two finger salute. “Actually, it’s mine.”

 

Yoosung stands up, dusting off the back of his pants and slamming the car door shut. Seven winces dramatically and whirls on him, pointing a finger. “If you  _ ever  _ do that again, I’m going to drop you off on the side of some street and ditch you.”

 

“You’d miss me too much-”  _ Do it, Yoosung, just say it, it’s not that hard-  _ “- honey.”   
  


Hyun doesn’t give him too much time to be flustered over saying that, faking gagging and crossing her arms over her stomach. “Gross.” Yoosung sticks his tongue out at her and turns to Seven. “Hey, mystery man, what do you even like about my brother?”

 

“That’s a tough question,” Seven says before turning to look Yoosung up and down. “I don’t even know how to  _ begin  _ to answer that, honestly, there’s so much I  _ love  _ about this cutie-” Yoosung makes a choked noise “- such as how  _ gullible  _ he is, and-”

 

“Seven, I am about  _ two seconds  _ away from taking away my cat cafe promise.”

 

“ _ Do not get in between a man and his cats. _ ”

 

Rolling his eyes, Yoosung opens the trunk and grabs his bags, taking out Seven’s and carrying it as well, you know, like a good boyfriend. Seven closes the trunk after him before he has the chance to slam that as well, moving behind him and chatting with Hyun as they walk to the door. The door opens when they get to it, Yoosung’s mom standing there with a blinding grin on her face. After he steps inside and sets the bags down by the door, Yoosung gets pulled into a hug by his mother, hugging her back tightly. His dad hugs him next, and then everyone is turning towards Seven, who stands awkwardly at the door, his stance tense but an easygoing smile on his face.

 

Yoosung goes to stand beside Seven, hesitantly grabbing his hand in his own. Seven immediately moves to lace their fingers together, squeezing his hand, and Yoosung smiles comfortingly at him before turning to his family.

 

“Mom, dad, Hyun, this is my boyfriend, Luciel Choi.”

 

***

 

Yoosung’s mom and Seven hit it off like a charm. Within ten minutes of meeting, they’re sitting in the kitchen sitting at the table and chatting like old buds. Seven is even drinking tea from one of the mugs that his mom won’t let him touch out of fear of him breaking it. How Seven managed to convince his mom that he wouldn’t break it, Yoosung would never know, but somehow he did and Yoosung was  _ not  _ jealous about it. In fact, he is so not jealous about it that he definitely isn’t hiding off to the side of the archway opening to the kitchen, listening in on their conversation,

 

It seems to be a general talk about whatever, and Yoosung inches slightly closer to the archway, looking in. From this angle, he can see Seven sitting at the table, looking down into his mug and stirring a spoon in it. A little pile of opened sugar packets rests beside his mug. He can’t see his mother, but she isn’t at the table and there is the sound of a chopping knife, so he just assumes that she’s cooking dinner.

 

“So, tell me, Luciel, how did your mother react when she found out about you and Yoosung?” Yoosung sees Seven stiffen and he stops stirring, seeming to freeze up entirely. “I know that I was shocked! I never thought this day would come, honestly.” While his mother lets out a small laugh, Seven takes in a breath and continues stirring, the spoon now clinking against the sides of the cup more.

 

“She wasn’t all that surprised, honestly. I had talked to her before about my crush on Yoosung. She was just shocked that it took so long!” Forced laughter. “Also about the fact that Yoosung was the one to ask  _ me  _ out.”

 

“Really now? He asked you out?”   
  
At the topic change, Yoosung can see Seven visibly relax. He continues stirring his tea, a small smile on his face. He takes a sip of the tea, holding the mug up to his face after, and turns his head towards Yoosung’s mother. “Sure did! He took me to a cat cafe and everything. It was really romantic, honestly. I mean, he did pop the question later in my car on the way home. He just, like, shouted all these words at me and asked me out and I was so caught off guard that it took a few seconds to register what he said before I said yes.”

 

His mom laughs. “That sounds like my son.”

 

“He’s a mess, but I like him, so that’s all that matters,” Seven says, and Yoosung pulls away from the archway. 

 

Seven had… tensed up when his mother was mentioned. Yoosung had never seen that look on his face before that moment. Distressed, tired, afraid, all at once. Presumably, that meant that Seven held all of those feelings towards his mother, but… what kind of mother would she have had to been to cause a reaction like that from  _ Seven,  _ of all people?

 

A… horrible one. But Seven… maybe Yoosung saw that wrong, maybe he’s reading too much into it. It wouldn’t make any sense, right? But, maybe it would?

 

He’s confused, and he doesn’t know what to think. He decides not to jump to any conclusions because he doesn’t know much about Seven’s past.

 

He actually... doesn’t know much about Seven  _ at all _ , now that he thinks about it.

 

He knows his baptismal name, knows the bare minimum outline of his job, knows that he plays LOLOL too (damn #1 player), and… what else?

 

Leaning against the wall in his living room, Yoosung wraps his arms around himself and tries to think of something,  _ anything  _ else about the man he calls his best friend. The man playing as his boyfriend, but with trial and error, he comes out empty handed.

 

He really… knows nothing.

 

Had he never bothered to ask? Had he never just sat down and listened to Seven talk? God, he doesn't even know his birth name! He doesn't know him, and wow, is that an intense realization to have on the first day of faking dating. It almost makes all of this feel hopeless.

 

On the other hand, however… this is a  _ great  _ opportunity to get to know Seven better, especially with how much time they're going to have to spend together. Yoosung isn't really sure that he's going to learn much; he doubts Seven would be an open book, but dammit, he is going to make the best of this opportunity and actually get to know his best friend.

 

Taking a breath, he enters the kitchen. He mentally detaches himself from the situation enough to muster up enough courage to walk up to Seven and brush the hair off his forehead, leaning down and kissing his forehead. He feels Seven jump under his hand at that.

 

“Well hello, cheeseball. How long have you been inside? I thought you were outside with your dad?” Seven says, a kind of embarrassed smile on his face. Yoosung sits across from him at the table and leans his cheek into his propped up hand, looking over at him.

 

“I just got inside. He, uh, started talking to the neighbor about dad type stuff, so I left them to that and came inside.”

 

“Ahh,” Seven responds, dragging it out. He lays his head down on the table, arms dropping at his sides. “My Yoosungie's such a bad liar…”

 

“Wh-what-” Yoosung starts, shoulders hunched up, but Seven cuts him off with a pointed look.

 

“I could see your shadow, plus the floor creaked.” At the look of shock on Yoosung's face, Seven rolls his eyes. “You should expect my hyper-awareness that with my job.”

 

“Job? You're not a college student?” His mother suddenly cuts in.

 

“No, ma'am. I work as a computer programmer with an intelligence agency.”  _ Programmer?,  _ Yoosung wonders, trying to keep his face blank instead of confused.  _ “Hacker” does sound pretty suspicious. _ “I'm used to analyzing tiny details to keep from hacker infiltration or letting even the smallest misplaced binary number slip by, so it's translated into real life where I overanalyze.” 

 

“Ah,” comes his mother's response, and Yoosung barely manages to hold back a snicker at the look of pure confusion on her face. “Do you work from home or something? Is that why you were able to come down here?”

 

“Yes, I do,  _ but _ , after they overworked my a-” Yoosung gives him a cutting look “- b-butt off, I was given a really long break while my work was handed off to the other programmers.” Seven puffs out his chest and gets a smug look on his face. “I'm sure their work will be sloppy compared to God Seven Zero Seven's genius work!”

 

She continues to look more and more confused. “‘God Seven Zero Seven’?”

 

“It's just this nickname he has, mom,” Yoosung says, standing up and moving over to Seven's side of the table, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. “But anyway, I'm going to show him to our room now.”

 

His mom gives him a look. “Alright, but no funny business.”

 

Yoosung stammers while Seven laughs, shaking him as well from where their arms are interlocked. “W-Won't be happening!”

 

“And while you're up there, take a page out of your boyfriend's book and start looking into jobs-”

 

“Sure thing, goodbye!”

 

***

 

After a brief tour of the home, a majority of the tour filled with side comments from Seven made to fluster Yoosung, it’s time for dinner.

 

Dinner is a fucking  _ nightmare. _

 

The food is amazing and the table is filled with lively conversation, but Seven and Hyun team up together to form a team from hell that was sent up to Earth with the intention to torture Yoosung.

 

He is teased all throughout dinner, made to believe that orange juice is actually white before being colored orange to be more appealing to the human eye (Seven shows him a Wikipedia article on his phone that Yoosung is only able to point out as fake after he searches it up on his own phone and scrolls down to see the bs that Seven had written), and forced into some impromptu game of footsie with Seven. Life becomes even worse for him when he chokes on his water and Seven gives him a look with a raised eyebrow, causing him to choke more. 

 

On the bright side of all of that, though, his family is very obviously approving of Seven. When things become more serious and calmed down, Seven is put through basically an interview.

 

“How old are you?” Asks his dad.

 

“21, sir.”

 

“And you work with an  _ intelligence agency  _ at  _ 21? _ ” Comes his impressed mother's voice along with a pointed glance at him.

 

“I learned to program from a very young age.” Seven looks up towards the ceiling and taps his chin. “It was kinda like my hobby, honestly. That's what I did for fun.”

 

Yoosung can't tell if Seven is being honest with that comment or not and that only drives in the fact that he barely knows Seven just a bit further.

 

“You must be some type of genius, then, huh,” Hyun comments. Seven grins under the praise until Hyun's face twists a little. “Why'd you end up with my brother, in that case?”

 

“Hyun!” Yoosung's mother says as she swats at her. Honestly, Yoosung isn't all that offended due to the fact that they poke jabs at each other like that all the time, so he just shrugs and turns to look at Seven. He does react, however, when he sees Seven staring at him and almost seeming to take him apart with his eyes. But, if Yoosung is being honest, Seven always seems to be taking  _ everything _ he looks at apart, analyzing it bit by bit, understanding it to the best of his ability. His gaze is piercing.

 

Maybe that's an intelligence agency thing. Yoosung doesn't really know.

 

“To answer your question… there's a lotta reasons. Your bro's kind and thoughtful. He may be, and I mean this in the nicest way, a dumbass, excuse my language, sometimes, but he also says some really intelligent things as well.” Yoosung can't tell whether that was an insult or a compliment. He doesn't have enough focus to decide on that either, especially with how he's just staring at Seven while he talks with wide eyes. “He's got his charms. It's kinda hard to put into words on the spot, but believe me, if I had talent, I'd write sonnets about this dude. Write about how he's a star in the best kinda way.”

 

Yoosung's face is positively on fire. Seven smiles at him before turning back to Hyun, tilting his head like a puppy. “Don't tell Yoosung I got all mushy, okay? He'll bully me about that.”

 

Seven stops talking at that and turns back to face Yoosung. Yoosung's staring back with wide eyes, and Yoosung swears that Seven's expression is genuine. Genuinely kind, caring.

 

Then, he winks, and the moment is broken.

 

Shooting up from his chair and speaking is a kind of high pitched embarrassed voice, Yoosung starts making his way towards the kitchen and says, “Ah! Dessert! It's- it's time for dessert, isn't it? I'll go get it, be right back!”

 

He ducks into the kitchen and leans against the wall next to the archway from the kitchen to the dining room. His sister laughs first, followed by his parents and Seven. Yoosung presses his burning face against the cool wall and just listens for a few moments.

 

“He really is super cute,” Seven comments before the topic changes, and Goddammit, his face is burning yet again.

 

Just by this, Yoosung can tell that each time they sit down for dinner for this entire month, it will be literal  _ hell. _

 

***

 

Wearing a t-shirt and pajama shorts in an attempt to fight off the summer heat, Yoosung sits at the edge of his bed and watches as Seven digs in his bag for pajamas and his sleeping bag. Yoosung takes a breath and squeezes his eyes shut. He opens them again and sees Seven picking up his bag, looking at it with furrowed eyebrows, preparing to turn it over and probably shake it to get everything out. Yoosung opens his mouth, intending to tell Seven to check if he left any bags in the car, but what comes out is-

 

“Dude, just share the bed with me.”   
  


Seven pauses and slowly turns to face him. Yoosung is staring at him with a mouth hanging open. Seven bends, places his bag on the ground, and walks up to Yoosung, putting his hand beneath his jaw and pushing up until he closes his mouth. Then, he grins and tilts his head. “You wanna snuggle?”

 

“What? No! Just- it would be suspicious if you slept on the floor, ya’know? Since we’re- we’re dating, and stuff, ya’know?” Yoosung’s face is a deep red. He really needs to get this blushing thing in control. Seven coos at him and pinches his cheek between thumb and forefinger. Yoosung shoves at his hand and scoots back on his bed. “Stop!”

 

“I’m sorry, cutie, you’re just so adorable when you’re all flustered!” Yoosung huffs and Seven full-on laughs. “Okay, seriously, I’m sorry. I’m gonna go change- don’t fall asleep waiting for me!”

 

Twenty minutes pass and Yoosung is laying in his bed, his back just inches away from being pressed against Seven’s. Reflecting on the wall Yoosung is facing is a bright light, so he assumes that Seven is on his phone. If the tapping and occasional click of a nail on a glass screen is anything to go by, his guess must be right.   
  
“Luciel?”   
  


“Every time you call me by my name, my heart stops out of fear,” Seven simply responds, and Yoosung barks out a laugh. Seven laughs along with him before calming down. “But anyway, yeah, what’s up?”

 

“I… I realized something earlier.”   
  
“Go on,” Seven prompts, and Yoosung curls his legs up closer to his chest.   
  
“I don’t really know that much about you, but you know everything about me.”   
  
“I don’t know your favorite color.”   
  
“Blue. What’s yours?”   
  


“It’s a tie between red and purple.”  
  
“Ah.” Yoosung closes his eyes before they shoot open again. “Wait…”  
  
“Maybe, one of these days, when I abruptly change the topic like that, it’ll work and we won’t go back to the previous one, but _no,_ _someone_ just chooses convenient times to have a big ol’ brain, huh?” There’s a shuffling of the blankets, and Yoosung knows that Seven has turned to look at him. He can feel that sharp gaze boring into the back of his head. Swallowing his fears, he rolls over and finds himself staring at Seven’s face. His expression is playful, as always. “What made you realize that, cutie?”

 

“I heard you… in the kitchen, with my mom. When she mentioned yours.” It isn’t specific, but Yoosung can tell that Seven knows what he’s talking about when his face goes carefully, calculated blank. “I don’t know anything about your past or your family or you.”   
  
Seven turns his face into the pillow and doesn’t say anything. The air feels thick, and Yoosung thinks he could drown in the tension. Family… probably wasn’t a good thing to bring up. He wishes he could take it back, but on the other hand, he wants to get to know Seven better.

 

But… maybe baby steps are better.

 

“Why…” he begins, and Seven looks at him out of the corner of his eyes. “Why are purple and red your favorite colors?”

 

It takes a minute, maybe, but Seven turns his face again to look at him fully. His face is still blank, but tinges of playfulness seem to be returning, even if Yoosung can only see it in the small upturn of the corner of his lips.

 

“My hair, obviously. And purple is just… really pretty.” His eyes seem to sparkle. “Why blue for you?”   
  
“I like looking at the sky, and the sky’s blue.” He leans his cheek further into the pillow, blinking slowly. “I sound like a little kid.”

 

“What was your favorite subject in elementary school?” Seven’s voice comes quiet, and Yoosung closes his eyes.

 

“I liked art… would scribble a lot. You?”

 

Seven pats his head. “Art was mine too. Go to sleep, Yoosung. Good night.”

 

Mumbling into the pillow, Yoosung falls asleep. And, in the morning, if he wakes up snuggling Seven, he doesn’t mention it to him. He just pulls away without waking him up, rolls over away from him, and just falls back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies if updates are weirdly timed school is currently whoopin' on me


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day at Yoosung's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am playing through jumin's route for the first ever time and i am So Scared bc i think i accidentally veered my ass onto the bad ending  
> also this chapter is a mess cause I Don't Plan Ahead but i like it so whatever

You know, waking up from being bounced off of your own bed and onto the cold, hard wooden floor is quite possibly one of the worst ways to wake up, but the universe has chosen Yoosung as the lucky candidate to have that happen to.

 

“Shit!” he hears Seven curse, cheek against the floor. Whether it's from the hazy sleepiness or something else, Yoosung can't tell, but he honestly could not feel himself hit the ground. He knows it's going to hurt later, though. “Yoosung, you okay?”

 

Surprisingly callused hands grasp at his arms in the most clumsy way possible, wiping gentleness out, and flipping him over. Mentally, he braces for the impact of his skull against the wooden floor, but instead, his head lands in something soft.

 

Situation still having not caught up to him or his very tired mind, he snuggles into the softness, pressing his nose against something and sighing. A hesitant hand pats his head and he sighs again, slowly beginning to slip under the spell of sleep.

 

“Yoosungie, you tryna take a nap? You just got up! And get your nose out of my stomach, that's weird.”

 

Yoosung mumbles something and it comes out even more muffled due to the fabric pressed against his mouth.

 

Wait...

 

Fabric?

 

He blinks open his eyes and is met with solid red fabric. Pulling back a little, he looks up and meets eyes with Seven. Seven, who is looking down at him, amusement sparkling in his eyes, hand still patting his head.

 

Oh. His head is in Seven's lap. He closes his eyes against and turns, nose pressed to his stomach again-

 

Wait.

 

_ His head is in Seven's lap. _

 

He shoots up into a sitting position, face the color of Seven's tank top. Seven, sitting cross-legged on the floor behind him, howls with laughter, clutching his stomach.

 

“You finally awake, princess?” Seven manages to ask between laughs. Yoosung turns to glare at him over his shoulder and starts to stand.

 

“Yeah, it only just feels like my ribs got crushed into my stomach, so, you know, no big deal or anything.”

 

“Ouch…” Seven hisses, grabbing the hand that Yoosung held out to him and standing. “The sarcasm  _ stings… _ ”

 

“Why'd you wake me up, anyway?” Yoosung asks, walking over to the nightstand and grabbing his charging phone, disconnecting the charger. It's only a little bit after nine A.M. according to his clock. “Kinda early, don't you think?”

 

Seven shrugs. “I've been bored since six and couldn't wait anymore, so I woke you up. Hope you don't mind too much, cutie.”

 

“Why have you been up since-”

 

“Oh! Idea!” Seven says loudly, effectively cutting Yoosung off. “Take me on a tour of your town!”

 

Yoosung turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “It would be easier for me to just tell you what's in my town. Everything you need to know about is within walking distance.”

 

“Then let's go on a walk!”

 

The genuine excitement in Seven's voice has Yoosung laughing as he moves over to his bag to fish out shorts and a t-shirt to change into. “You, willingly wanting to be active? Who are you, and what have you done with Seven?”

 

“You're one to talk! Unlike you, I actually have a decent amount of muscle.” Like a stupid idiot, Yoosung looks over right at that moment, knowing subconsciously that  _ of course  _ Seven would flex after saying something like that. It's not even like he's  _ that  _ muscular- his muscle mass is lean at best, but the fact that he's wearing another Goddamn tank top seems to highlight that factor. Seven flashes a kinda wide and awkward grin, but Yoosung's heart does something weird in his chest, and he's reminded abruptly of his bisexuality. 

 

“S-stop being ridiculous and get out of my room,” Yoosung says with a mostly even voice. He walks up to Seven and shoves at his chest with one hand, the other clutching his clothes to his chest. Seven doesn't move for a moment, and Yoosung progressively gets more flustered. After teasing him for a few long seconds, though, Seven gives in and moves towards the door after ruffling Yoosung’s hair playfully.

 

“I'll be waiting for you downstairs, babe!”

 

A door slamming shut cuts off half of his last word and Yoosung flushes red, pressing his forehead against the cool wood of his door. His heart is hammering, and, above all, that is what throws him off the most.

 

Walking back to his bed, he sits down on the side of it before flopping down on his back, looking up and at the dim old glow stars stuck on his ceiling.

 

Yoosung recognizes the fact that he has attractive friends. He isn't afraid to admit that, nor is he afraid to compliment them. He loves to compliment them and make them feel good about themselves!

 

However, there is a thick dividing line between finding them pleasing to look at in a friend platonic way and being attracted to them based off of their looks. Yoosung, the absolute mess that he has, has dipped in both categories concerning his friends. He had to close the app and cool down when Zen posted the picture of the Zorro poster, and he had stared at his phone with a prominent blush and a pounding heart for far too long after Min-Hee had sent a picture of her smiling and looking radiant.

 

Despite that, it has never been  _ too  _ too bad. Sure, that little flicker of a flame of attraction makes its appearance, but it's gone almost as soon as it flares up.

 

But with Seven, with fucking  _ Seven,  _ of all people, the flame dies down slightly but remains lit in the pit of Yoosung's stomach.

 

It's annoying! Why is he aesthetically attracted to Seven?! Why won't that attraction go away?!

 

Seven, and his goofy grin paired with a tilt of his head. Seven, with his glasses knocked askew, looking at Yoosung over his shoulder with his headphones on. Seven, with his tank tops and lean muscles, black contrasting with his skin and hair nicely. Seven, with his sharp eyes and-

 

Yoosung picks up a pillow and puts it over his burning face. It's so  _ annoying.  _ It's even worse now that they're around each other pretty much 24/7. It's only day two of this whole thing and Yoosung is already overwhelmed.

 

Don't get him wrong- he's really happy that he's here with his best friend! He just wishes that he wasn't…

 

Aesthetically attracted to him.

 

Stupid Yoosung and his stupid preference and stupid stupidity. Stupid Seven and his handsome face and build, not too intense like Zen but also well kept up. How he looks like that when eating almost purely chips, Yoosung doesn't know, but he doesn't really care.

 

A bang on the door startles him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Yoosungie…” Seven whines from behind the locked door as Yoosung moves to stand. “You haven't fallen asleep on me, have you?”

 

_Aesthetic attraction isn't romantic attraction,_ Yoosung reminds himself. He just thinks Seven is handsome, and there's nothing wrong in that. He doesn't _actually_ want to date him, and while this may sound like he's grasping at straws here, he honestly doesn't view him that way.

 

Basically, Seven is hot and that's all.

 

“Yoosungieeee!”

 

“I'm getting ready, calm down!”

 

Maybe Yoosung will stop seeing Seven as hot if he focuses on his personality.

 

Upon opening his door and viewing Seven leaning against the wall with his head tipped back and pressed against the wall, his neck exposed, Yoosung gulps.

 

Yeah, okay, so, that is a mission failure. 

 

Especially after Seven looks at him and grins wide. “So! You ready to go?”

 

“Mhm.” Yoosung nods jerkily. “Follow me. We're going to head out to our first stop of the tour.”

 

***

 

“A cafe?”

 

“Yup!” Yoosung says when they reach the building, having decided to drive after a brief debate. (Yoosung had said they needed to be active, Seven had reminded him that they're both never active, and that had been that.) Seven’s looking up at the building curiously, and he turns to Yoosung with wide eyes, excitement shining in them before Yoosung is quick to shut down his excitement. “No, it isn’t a cat cafe.”

 

“Yoosung, you suck.” Yoosung can't help but laugh at Seven's tone. “You suck so much.”

 

“Hey, we need breakfast, and this place is really nice.”

 

Seven minutes later they sit in a booth tucked in the corner of the cafe, a cup of cinnamon tea and a muffin in front of Seven, a cup of extremely sweetened coffee and a pastry in front of Yoosung. He picks at his pastry before he can force words out.

 

“You remember the questions I asked you last night?”

 

“Yes,” Seven responds, but it sounds like “yesh” due to the food in his mouth. “What about them?”

 

“Do you want to play Questions? Kinda like 20 Questions except the questions are unlimited and it's less of a douchebag kind of game.”

 

Seven taps his chin and takes a few moments to swallow his food. After swallowing, he holds his hand out, one finger held up. “On one condition! I get to go first.”

 

Yoosung giggles. “Knock yourself out, buddy.”

 

“Why did you dye your hair blonde?”

 

He blinks and tilts his head. “Because Rika had-”

 

Seven waves his hands, cutting him off. “No, no, dude, I know there's gotta be some kinda deeper reason there. You aren't that cut and dry all the time. I know you did it for a specific reason, and I want to know the reason.” Yoosung sits there dumbfounded, still, and Seven charges onward. “I know that… you did it to honor her memory, but… Yoosung, why did you dye your hair?”

 

And suddenly, Yoosung is back in high school after his graduation. He's sitting in his room, snacking on Lais chips and watching videos on his laptop. He can't hear the words that are being said by the people in the video. He can't taste the salt on the chips. He bites down and clicks another video. Crunch, click, crunch, click, crunch, click.

 

A repeated cycle, over and over again. He wakes up, watches videos, eats chips, maybe drinks some water, looks at photos, sleeps. As if in some untouchable bubble, Yoosung simply exists, weighed down by a force that no longer roams this Earth.

 

Up in heaven, there is an angel looking down upon him and hoping that he moves on. However, down on Earth, Yoosung can't do anything but simply exist. Merely an ant in the grand spectrum of things. A soon to be college student with absolutely no drive or ambition. He even finds it difficult to go online and talk to everyone in the R.F.A. these days, these days after her death. The chatroom is a ghost town for weeks on end sometimes.

 

Two months pass, and nothing has changed. It's driving Yoosung insane by this point, craving change. Slowly, but surely, he changes. He participates in the group chat more. He calls Seven more and asks him more about his job, getting secretive responses as always. He spreads his wings at his university and makes some friends, and, at the drugstore, he picks up hair bleach and blonde hair dye.

 

He dyes his hair, initially as an honor to Rika. Initially, that was the only reason. But now, sitting across from Seven in this cafe, he realizes the actual meaning.

 

Back in the present, he swallows and looks at Seven, who is looking at him curiously. “I dyed my hair as… a sign of me accepting change. It… it sort of was like… the first  _ large  _ change in my life after… everything that happened. Um… it was kind of like me shedding my, uh… the…  _ old  _ me and becoming… me now, if that makes sense?”

 

Seven slowly nods, a smile forming on his face. “That makes complete sense.” The smile falters. “That question wasn't too insensitive, right?”

 

It takes him a moment, but Yoosung shakes his head and smiles confidently. “No, not at all, Seven. I… I actually appreciate you asking that.”

 

Seven lets out a laugh. “Good, I… I'm glad. You can ask me something intense too if you want, since I asked that.”

 

“What was your mom like?” Yoosung abruptly asks, and Seven falls back, pressed against his seat. A forced grin appears on his face and he lets out a laugh that sounds more like a breath.

 

“Wow, okay, no hesitation.” Seven sinks back further into the worn leather of the booth seat. Yoosung bites his tongue to keep from taking his question back; he feels bad for causing Seven to feel this distress, no matter how little he's showing, but it's better to just rip the bandaid off like this instead of slowly chipping away at it. “Okay, I'll… answer that.”

 

“My mom was… not the best person. I mean, of course she had her flaws,  _ everyone _ has flaws. Hers were just… a little more prominent, is all.” Seven rests his chin in his hand and turns his face away from Yoosung, looking over the moderately empty cafe with a faraway look in his eyes. He feels… detached, in this moment, and Yoosung wonders if this is how he looked when recalling his past just moments before. “Despite that, though, I do still love her. She is my mom, after all. Honor thy parent and all that jazz. Let's just say that… the love is more of one that is mandatory and is not by choice. Had wired into my brain as the default setting, but custom content cannot work without the default base, so the love remains.” Seven turns to face Yoosung and tilts his head. “You know?”

 

“This is probably horribly insensitive, I'm sorry in advance, but your description made me think of LOLOL and I  _ think  _ I may be experiencing a symptom of withdrawal,” Yoosung says bluntly, picking up his pastry and elegantly shoving half of it in his mouth. Seven blinks at him a few times before laughing loudly, a full-blown and obviously genuine laugh. Yoosung can't help but chuckle and few times alongside Seven, mentally noting how bright he looks now compared to a few moments before, recalling his mother and telling Yoosung in what Yoosung knows is the vaguest way possible.

 

That's Seven, though: vague and secretive. Sometimes, Yoosung knows, to keep a lot of secrets is mandatory. Other times, though, Yoosung can't shake the feeling that Seven holds back because of something that may be akin to fear.

 

While Yoosung may not be book smart, he is rather skilled at reading people.

 

Unfortunately, Seven is a tightly locked book, but Yoosung believes in his own skill. He thinks that maybe, over the course of this break, he may walk away with two benefits.

 

Benefit number one is the fact that he didn't have to suffer through multiple failures of blind dates.

 

Benefit number two (the more important one) is a closer friendship with Seven a.k.a. Luciel Choi a.k.a. his best friend.

 

Just thinking about it fills him with determination.

 

***

 

Stop number two of the tour ends up being the mall. Yoosung had meant for the second stop to be the largest local park, but Seven, face pressed against the glass of the passenger seat window, had said something along the lines of “Yoosung, I just saw a pet store beside a big ass store, if you don't turn this car around and stop there, I personally will climb over the center of this car to beat your ass” and had illegally u-turned and turned into the parking lot for the mall.

 

Predictably, they go into the pet store first. They leave approximately twenty seconds later when Seven sees that all the cats have been adopted, meaning there are none for him to coo at, and because the fish are too “boring and moist”, according to Seven. They leave with a pouting Seven and an amused Yoosung that can barely keep his giggles in as he pats Seven's shoulder, comforting him.

 

By the time they enter the actual mall, however, Seven seems to be all better. He stands up straight, grins, and swings his arm out, wrapping it around Yoosung's shoulders. “This is probably my… mmm… third time in a mall? Yeah, third time.”

 

“What? Really?” 

 

“Mhm!” Seven pulls his arm tighter, tugging Yoosung even closer and causing him to stumble ever so gracefully. “Once when I was sixteen, once when I was  _ eighteen _ , and the third time was like a year or so ago.”

 

“You don't go to the mall to hang out with friends?” Seven gives Yoosung a look after that as if to say “what friends?” Yoosung stutters, then, trying to backtrack. He decides to instead completely change the subject, pointing at an electronics store. Unsurprisingly, Seven pulls his arm away, visibly excited over the store, and rushes away, entering. Sighing, Yoosung follows and enters as well.

 

Inside the store, Seven wanders around, examining everything and seemingly analyzing it down to its core. After five minutes of Seven rambling and trying to explain some in-depth concept about the “shitty fucking laptop” he was currently looking at that “not even a grandma would be impressed with”, Yoosung silently dismisses himself, moving to sit down on a cushioned seat by the front of the store. He unlocks his phone, just barely getting to open the R.F.A. messaging app before he hears his name being called.

 

“Yoosung? Is that Yoosung Kim that I'm looking at right now?” comes a voice from in front of him and he looks up, a smile splitting his face automatically. He jumps to his feet, puts his phone in his pocket, and hugs the girl standing in front of him.

 

“Naomi Bennett, boy, am I glad to see you,” he says while pulling away. The girl, Naomi, grins back, flipping some of her hair over her shoulder and putting a hand on her hip. Naomi is one of Yoosung's friends from elementary school, staying casual friends throughout the years. Upon seeing her, Yoosung instantly feels himself light up, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

 

“When did you go blonde, twin?” Naomi asks, reaching out and flipping some of his hair off his forehead. Yoosung blushes and looks away.

 

He wouldn't be lying if he confesses to having had a bit of a crush on her.

 

… He wouldn't be lying if he says that he still has a bit of a crush on her.

 

“About a year ago. I needed a change! I'm assuming you're staying home for the summer too.”

 

“Mhm!” she hums, tilting her head a little. “So are Jae, Sua, and Chiho! Along with them, and me, of course, a few other people from our school are here; tonight, we're getting together and hanging out on the beach nearby and swimming while also having a bonfire. You should totally come! Tell Hyun that she's invited too!”

 

Yoosung opens his mouth to reply before he's cut off by Seven whining and draping himself over his shoulders, chest to chest in some awkward hug where Yoosung supports all his weight. “Yoosungie! Everything here  _ sucks!  _ I could build a better laptop blindfolded and drunk than the crap they have here.”

 

Yoosung hesitantly lifts up a hand and pets Seven's head, slowly beginning to smile. Unbeknownst to him, Naomi watches the scene unfold in front of her with an interested look in her eyes.

 

“Ahhh… affection is helping me recharge…! I'm at about, hm, 75% charged.” Seven pulls back and winks at Yoosung before batting his eyelashes, looking up at him with a devious look in his eyes. “Please help me recharge, cutie, whatever way you see fit, no matter if it's me on my-”

 

Yoosung goes red and he lightly smacks the back of Seven's head. Seven jolts and stands up straight, pouting and rubbing his head, bottom lip jutting out. When Naomi clears her throat, both of them jump and turn to her. She smiles and looks from Yoosung to Seven, eyes sparkling.

 

“Yoosung, who's this?” she asks, and Seven jumps back to life, sliding in front of Yoosung and holding out a hand. 

 

“Luciel Choi! If I am to guess, you must be… Naomi? Yoosung has told me so much about you.” Seven shakes her hand and Yoosung has a moment to be shocked before he realizes that he probably just overheard them talking earlier. There's no way he could remember that. “I am the lucky man that gets to call Yoosung mine.”

 

“You could just be normal and say you're my… my boyfriend,” Yoosung mutters from behind him, and Seven laughs. He puts an arm around his shoulders and rubs his cheek against his hair, ruffling and ruining it. Yoosung covers half his burning face with his hand, and Naomi continues to smile, looking between them. She looks… really happy for them.

 

Yoosung feels… a little guilty, for some reason.

 

“Bring him tonight too,” she says, taking a few steps back. “Let's talk more at the party- I was supposed to meet my friend in the food court about five minutes ago, but I saw you in here and stopped by. But, anyway, yeah! I'll text you the details later! Luciel, it was nice meeting you, and I hope we can talk more later!”

 

With that, Naomi walks off. After Seven looks around a few moments more, they leave as well.

 

“Naomi seemed pleased that you knew her right off the bat,” Yoosung says, looking up and over to Seven. Seven meets his gaze and his lips quirk up into a smile. “It's a good thing you heard us talking beforehand and heard me say her name.”

 

At that, though, Seven looks confused. “What do you mean? I recognized her, dude.”

 

“You… huh?”

 

Seven chuckles and repeats himself, slower this time. Yoosung glares at him for his teasing and he laughs, straightening up. He knocks his shoulder with Yoosung's. “Do you not remember sending me a picture of you two and your late night either sober or drunk rambles where you basically went on and _on_ about how she-”

 

“Okay, I  _ never  _ did that.”

 

“You've got a point there. My point is, however, I recognized her. I've got a really good memory-” Yoosung gives him a look “- when I want to have one, and I remembered you talking about her.” Seven shrugs. “It isn't that big of a deal, ya know?”

 

With that, Seven walks ahead as Yoosung stops in his tracks.

 

With that, Yoosung stops in his tracks, stares at Seven, growing distant, and tries to understand just who he is more than what he already knows.

 

***

 

Around seven-thirty, just when the sun is starting to slip down, sky getting darker, Yoosung, Seven, and Hyun arrive at the beach. They walk towards the already crackling bonfire and Yoosung and Hyun are attacked with hugs. Seven stands back a little, and Yoosung, fearing that he feels awkward or left out, turns back to face him, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward. He stumbles in the sand but he comes forward shaking hands with Chiho, but receiving hugs as well from Jae and Sua.

 

The smile on his face when they hug him is  _ bright _ . He tenses up, looks a little awkward and surprised, but his smile is blindingly bright. 

 

It's nice.

 

Soon enough, though, the affectionate reunion is over and Seven and Yoosung team up to find the weirdest shit to throw into the fire.

 

Yoosung, the genius that he is, throws some sand into the fire and dampens it down a little. Seven makes a scene at that, and kind of lunges at him. Kind of as in it's a gentle sort of lunge, but Yoosung, being weak, falls over anyway.

 

Seven, knee deep in the sand, sits above Yoosung, cheering victoriously. Despite the fact that Yoosung can  _ feel  _ the sand that's getting caught in his hair, he can't stop laughing, tears pricking his eyes. He grabs a handful of sand and pours it down the front of Seven's shirt, rolling them over so he can climb off of him and run away in the slippery sand with bare feet.

 

About an hour later, things have calmed down a little. Seven and Hyun have teamed up against Chiho and Sua to play chicken in the water. Yoosung is sitting on a towel by the fire with Naomi and Jae, just chatting idly.

 

“So… Yoosung.” Yoosung can tell he's going to be teased just by the tone of Naomi's voice. “Tell us a little more about Luciel.”

 

“Uh… like what?”

 

“When did you two meet?” Jae asks, leaning forward a little bit, chin in his hand. Yoosung pauses for a moment, remembering what they agreed on.

 

“We met through this group that Rika, my cousin, you two had met her a few times-” there's a moment of pause with a sad expression on their faces “- but anyway, I met him for the first time just, like, over text. He made this whole messaging app for us to use, and I met him through there.”

 

“Wow, that sounds… really tame.” Naomi smacks Jae on the arm, and Jae stutters out an apology before continuing. “How did you two end up, you know… being a thing?”

 

“Luciel likes to say that I fell in love at first sight because of how hot he is,” Yoosung says between small laughs. “And yeah, maybe that was a fraction of it, but it's mostly other things about him.”

 

He props up a knee, wrapping his arms around it and pulling it to his chest, leaning his cheek against it and looking out to the water. It's dark, but Yoosung can see Seven if he squints a bit, picking him out by his fiery red hair. He's laughing, clutching at his stomach (for some reason, he decided to swim with his shirt on still. It's odd, in Yoosung's opinion, but he doesn't question it simply because it isn't his business.) Yoosung starts rambling without really thinking about it.

 

“I think it was more cause of his personality. He has his own quirks, and he teases me, like, a  _ lot _ , but he's… so nice. He's one of the sweetest people I have ever met. He's thoughtful and actually  _ listens  _ to me instead of just, like, brushing off what I have to say.” Yoosung turns towards Naomi and waves his hand. “Like, Naomi, the last time I mentioned you was a while back, before we were even dating, and he  _ recognized  _ you. That's… I don't know, it just made me feel good, the fact that he…  _ listened  _ to me.”

 

Yoosung looks back in time to see Hyun shove Seven under water. Seven rises up and splutters, splashing water everywhere. Yoosung giggles and continues. “He's my best friend.”  _ And that's all he is _ , Yoosung thinks, but he isn't sad about that factor, it's just the actual truth. For sake of this whole thing, however, he bites his tongue on that statement. “He's my best friend, and I fell harder for him than I have ever fallen for anyone. I couldn't imagine my life right now without him. He helped me through dark times, introduced me to ways to channel my emotions, and has been someone…  _ important  _ to me. Seven… Luciel is… someone very dear to me. Someone I intend to hold close no matter how our paths diverge.”

 

The only sounds between them for a few moments are distant splashing and the crackling of a fire. Then, Naomi gets onto her knees and scoots forward, pulling Yoosung into a hug. He's startled, but he hugs back easily, laughing softly when she ruffles his hair. 

 

Then, she pulls back and nudges Jae with her elbow. “Yoosung's all mature and in love now, Jae. Can you believe that he's actually now  _ required  _ to be considered the most grown up in our group?!”

 

The result of that statement is laughter from Jae and Naomi while Yoosung whines about being teased after he spilled his heart out to them. Soon after, Hyun, Chiho, Sua, and Seven join the group again, Seven purposely annoying Yoosung by plopping down in his lap and getting water all over him.

 

Moments later, laying down on the towel, staring up at the stars quietly, listening to the chatter between Seven and Naomi, giggles between Sua, Chiho, and Jae, Seven's hand warm in his own, Yoosung can't damper down his smile.

 

This is it. 

 

He is home.

 

***

 

Him and Seven share the bed again that night. Seven’s sleeping bag rests rolled up at the foot of his bed. The smell of cinnamon apple shampoo is prominent in the air, but the smell of the ocean and sand remains, likely staining Yoosung's sheets with the smell. Seven's tapping on his phone and Yoosung has his back to him, curled up tightly on himself.

 

Like last night, he breaks the silence. 

 

“Luciel?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What do you consider home?”

 

A soft laugh comes from behind him. “Where all my computers and Honey Budda Chips are.”

 

“No, no, I meant… I didn't mean your  _ house _ , I meant, like… what situation would you have to be in the consider it your  _ home. _ Where you feel your safest, your happiest, etcetera.”

 

Seven softly hums. By the time he replies, Yoosung is almost asleep. “To be honest? Seven Zero Seven persona switched off, I find the R.F.A. to be my home with a specific pinpoint to you.”

 

Yoosung's awake like a flash. Still, though, he doesn't turn to face Seven. “Why?”

 

“Simple. You're my best friend. And despite how many bumps we run into, the R.F.A.’s kinda like one of the most dysfunctional families you'll ever see, but, at the end of the day, we've got each other. Even more so now that Min-Hee's here and we're throwing parties again.”

 

“So you… consider me as a part of your home?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Seven replies, voice soft.

 

“I consider you part of mine too,” Yoosung says after a moment, his own voice soft and lightly shaded with embarrassment.

 

They both fall quiet after that, and Yoosung is lulled to sleep by the soft sounds of the night through his window, the shifting of sheets from Seven, and the soft buzzing of a phone as buttons are hit.

 

Before he does fall asleep, Yoosung makes note of one small factor that he'll definitely forget by morning:

 

His heart is beating very, very fast.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the third day at Yoosung's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like this part gets kinda very serious and Angsty  
> seven's pov woo!! his past isn't like Directly stated, but it is vaguely referenced to, so stay safe y'alls!!

If Seven is to be honest, suggesting this whole fake dating thing was entirely self-indulgent in all the best ways.

 

His initial reasoning, the reason he had offered up to Yoosung, was the actual reason. He knows he would’ve been bored to _death_ all by himself that, in order for some fun, he would’ve coded some virus to infect LOLOL to mess with Yoosung for a day or two or photoshopped pictures of him and his precious Elly together or even made another Goddamn fire spitting dog robot. Vanderwood and him were on a month long break after their previous client had worked them to the bone, complicated firewalls that Seven had to both digitally and physically breakthrough, his mental health being stretched so thin that scissors could cut through it, calluses forming on his fingers and sight worsening from typing and staring into the blue light. The payout was splendid, though, a heavy paycheck and a _long_ break.

 

Hence, he has time for this whole fake dating scheme.

 

During the small amount of time that he had before actually riding down to Yoosung’s house and carrying this out and first suggesting it, Seven realizes the other reasons why he suggested it.

 

Reason number one: more time spent in person with Yoosung Kim allows for Agent Seven Zero Seven to be able to gather more and more blackmail material. Additional points for blackmail is added with every baby photo album, every embarrassing story told the agent, and more.

 

Reason number two: Agent Seven Zero Seven has never really had time in the past to experience summer activities such as swimming, hanging out with friends, going to amusement parks, etc. In order to be able to blend in during future missions, he must experience it first hand first.

 

Reason number three: This free time allows an abundance of time for Agent Seven Zero Seven to gather information on the client, Yoosung Kim.

 

Reason number three: This time together allows Luciel to learn more about Yoosung-

 

Reason number three: Saeyoung wants to learn more about just who Yoosung Kim is and-

 

Reason number four: Yoosung is Seven's best friend, and he wants to be beside him, at the heart of it all.

 

Honestly, the reason that Seven brought up this plan was not to save him from his boredom, nor play some elaborate prank, nor learn how swimming in the ocean feels like and then treating the sunburn you get from a day spent in the sun afterward, no. The reason Seven suggested this is to offer help and companionship to his best friend in need.

 

His benefit? Getting to know him better. Seven already knows every bit of information on Yoosung that could be in legal documents or simply on his social media, but Yoosung feels like he has a thin layer of glass separating Seven from him.

 

Seven knows the information that is cut and dry. He knows surface level while Yoosung is an iceberg, deep below in icy water, and Seven is determined to dive down and learn so much more about him over the course of this trip.

 

Getting close to someone who isn't in the agency is risky, and every time Seven learns something new about Yoosung, he feels his heart race. One misclick, one zero in the place of a one, one step on the uneven and shaky ground too hard, and Agent Seven Zero Seven will be no more. Agent Six Zero Six will come to be, a reset to who he is, what he is, what location he's in, and who he knows, leaving behind everything he once knew as home.

 

Leaving behind the R.F.A., programming and installing a robot to run the app for him while he is gone (a.k.a. for the rest of time).

 

Leaving behind Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han, Hyun Ryu, Min-Hee Park, all his friends and acquaintances made through the organization.

 

Leaving behind his best friend, the only person that has ever worked this hard to understand what little detail about himself that Seven tells him and tries to understand why he can't tell him much.

 

Leaving behind Yoosung Kim.

 

By God, Seven does not want to leave them.

 

He doesn't want to lose them.

 

He doesn’t know if he can’t take it.

 

But, unfortunately, he can't quiet the voice needling its way into his brain and convincing him to get closer to Yoosung and learn everything that there is to know about this boy, to watch him get older and flourish, the curve his gaming addiction and focus more, to meet someone pretty and fall in love.

 

The crickets outside that night make a nice backtrack to the pain in Seven's chest.

 

After saying how he considers Seven part of his home, Yoosung falls asleep easily. Seven stays sitting up, back against the headboard, but he can't focus on the words on his phone screen anymore. It's not even anything important, it's some random article about something that he _can't_ focus on. The beating of his heart and slight shake to his hands crowd his ears and his vision. He sets his phone down on the side table beside his glasses and takes in a breath, pressing the heels of his hands too hard into his eyes.

 

Releasing that breath, he looks over to Yoosung again. He brings down a hand and lightly lays it on Yoosung's head, petting softly.

 

“You're such a large part of my home, Yoosung,” he says, words lying between him and these four walls of the room. “You're such a large part of what I consider home and it's fucking _scary_. What are you doing to me?”

 

Late at night, he can be Saeyoung Choi, a small, scared boy who still doesn't really understand the real world. Late at night and alone, he can set aside Agent Seven Zero Seven and Luciel Choi and be who he is.

 

But, amongst all of them, there remains one factor that is constant.

 

At the heart of it all, they are all truly alone.

 

Saeyoung removes his hand from Yoosung as if he has been burnt and he slides under the cover, turning his back on Yoosung and squeezing his eyes shut, planning to just lie there until sleep finally pulls him under.

 

And if he does slide back just an inch or two so his back touches Yoosung's in the slightest, that small area of warmth helping comfort and ground him, helping him remember that he's here and that Yoosung is safe, that comfort lulling him to sleep easier, well… that's just a problem for the morning.

 

That's a problem for Seven.

 

For right now, though, universe and God, please come together and agree to just let him be Saeyoung.

 

***

 

The next morning, Seven wakes up first, predictably. He leaves Yoosung’s bedroom and treads downstairs, walking to the kitchen and finding his mom in there. She’s holding a mug and swaying to the music from a radio on their kitchen counter. The kitchen smells like coffee, and sunlight streams through the window. Mrs. Kim turns to face Seven, and she smiles, beckoning him in, and he walks into the kitchen with a mirrored yet genuine smile on his face.  
  
Subconsciously, he wonders what it would’ve been like to wake up to a scene like this nearly every morning.

 

He shakes his head when Mrs. Kim offers him a mug, and she shrugs, still swaying to the music. It’s some pop song that Seven vaguely remembers listening to on his way here.

 

“Now, I’ve never expected Yoosung to be an early riser, but he gets up around ten or eleven, like most people do on vacation, yet, you’ve been here for three days now, and both mornings, you woke up around seven.” Mrs. Kim leans back against the counter and sips from her mug. Seven sits at the table and looks up at her when she speaks. “Why’s that?”  
  
“I’m just used to early mornings. Don’t get me wrong, I love sleep, but once I wake up, I can’t get back to sleep, so I just decide to get up and make good use of my time, you know?” Despite knowing her for such little time, Mrs. Kim is awfully easy to talk to. Yoosung has complained about her strictness before, but Seven can tell it’s all out of love. “Without my computers here, though, I get bored easily, so I have a feeling that some sort of routine where I shake Yoosung awake every morning is going to form.”

 

They share a small laugh at that, but Mrs. Kim sobers up first, setting her mug down on the counter behind her and looking at it. She absentmindedly traces the patterns on it with her nail. “You know, I was actually… pretty worried about Yoosung and his love life, if we’re being honest, so the moment I heard about you, well… it would be impossible to describe how relieved I was and _am_ , for that matter.”

 

Seven leans his cheek into the palm of his hand, a smile still curving his mouth. He just assumes her concern stems from Yoosung's hopelessness with girls. “Why's that?”

 

Mrs. Kim walks over and sits across from Seven, looking at him seriously. Seven's smile drops and he meets her gaze, guard surprisingly dropped. Even though he hasn't said anything in particular, he feels vulnerable and open under her gaze, like she can tell what he's thinking from something as small as how he breathes.

 

A motherly gaze, except this one feels warm.

 

“He wasn't always this hopeless, you know,” she says with a small laugh. “He was pretty popular in high school, but he was always too busy for a significant other. I think… he was busy figuring himself out and keeping up with the world.” She brushes hair behind her ear and looks almost shamefully down at the table. “And… he was pretty shaken up when we… found out about Rika. I… regret how I acted in the moment; I had never been too close to her, so I reacted with apathy. Even though I could see how hurt Yoosung was- my son was, I wasn't there for him how I needed to be. And yet, still, I haven't mustered up the courage to apologize.”

 

Seven can’t stop himself from reaching out a hand to her. He holds her hand in his own, and he takes a breath before meeting her eyes and speaking. “I'm sure he's already forgiven you.”

 

“Thank you for saying that, Luciel. Still, though. I'm his mother, and I should have been there for him to depend on.”

 

Seven can't say anything to that, and his throat burns. He represses it, though- he's good at doing that- and instead offers up a small, sad smile as he takes his hand back. Mrs. Kim waves her hands in the air and laughs. Her eyes gleam both from unshed tears and hope.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I got off track. My point, though, is… my son… Yoosung, he's… he's a very emotional boy, and… he can't hide his true emotions very well unless he tries very, _very_ hard to.”

 

Seven waits for her to continue and she looks up to him, her smile soft and loving, and he feels a piece of the wall on his heart chip off. A cement box, sealed off tight, with a deep divot in it where it has been chipped at. It's so close to breaking through.

 

“My point, Luciel, is that… this is the happiest I have seen Yoosung in a long time, and I think a lot of it has a part to do with you.”

 

Another piece breaks off the cement wall and it has been broken through. The hole in the wall is tiny, but one could peer in and see Seven's weak heart, broken but still beating.

 

He searches his mind, tries to convince himself that Yoosung is just acting, but he _can't_. Yoosung is so painfully genuine, it's suffocating, and he really can't take it but he wouldn't trade his friendship for the world.

 

He wouldn't trade him for the world.

 

He doesn't want to lose him.

 

He doesn't think he can take it.

 

For the first time in a long time, Seven feels vulnerable enough that it's dipping into Saeyoung territory. For the first time in a long time, sitting across from this woman with a heart of gold and soft, wise eyes, he becomes Saeyoung, young and tired.

 

Mrs. Kim grabs his hand, and he takes in a shuddering breath and pushes his glasses up with his hand, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his arm. They're still dry. When's the last time he cried? He honestly can't remember.

 

“Sweetie, are you okay?” Mrs. Kim asks, and the concern in his voice is prominent despite how far away her voice sounds to him. He nods, bites hard into his lower lip, the sting of pain grounding him.

 

“I'm… I'm okay, I… I just…” his voice is rough as if he was crying. It's… odd, but he just goes with it, shaking his head and clearing his throat. After taking a few breaths and calming himself down, he musters up the courage to look up and at Mrs. Kim, almost shutting down at the blatant kindness on her face.

 

Saeyoung pushes through, though, and he says the thought pressing most prominently in his head. “I just… I _really_ care about Yoosung, and…” _Shut up, that's enough, don't say anymore-_ “... and sometimes I get worried that I'm not good for him, but… hearing you say that is… really nice because… yeah, I really care about him.”

 

Saeyoung feels Mrs. Kim take her hand back and he draws in a breath, holding his shoulders tense. He fucked up, obviously, he means, he poured a small section of his heart out to this woman he barely knows just because of her kindness, fuck, he's like an amateur, why is he-

 

Mrs. Kim hugs him.

 

Mrs. Kim hugs him and even though he tenses up a bit more, he releases that tension and slowly hugs her back.

 

“You're a good kid, Luciel,” Mrs. Kim says as she hugs him tighter for a moment or two before backing away again. Saeyoung looks up at her, and he schools his expression to be as blank as it can be in this moment.

 

Seems like years of practice can't just break in one weak movement. Saeyoung is hidden away and Seven comes back out, a smile that's generic, not soft in its nature, grows on his face.

 

“I really appreciate that, Mrs. Kim,” he responds, and he's saved from saying more when soft footsteps sound from down the hall. Within seconds, Yoosung appears in the doorway, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Seven and Mrs. Kim appear to have an unspoken agreement to stop talking about what they were talking about, Seven turning to face Yoosung and grin and Mrs. Kim continuing to drink her coffee and sway to the music.

 

Seven locks away the conversation in a deep part of his mind and begins to process of trying to forget it.

 

Slowly, he mentally seals the hole in the concrete wall around his heart. The sight of Yoosung makes it difficult, but he ignores the pang and works on it anyway.

 

To top it all off, he opens his mouth and says something meaningless, something that, more likely than not, he will have to forget about in the time to come. Something that he will have to throw behind him, a skin he will have to shed as the years pass.

 

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

 

***

 

_This is a private conversation between you and_ **_ZEN._ **

 

707: Zen..

707: Zenny~

707: Zenny Zen Zen

707: oh apple of my eye, where art thou

 

ZEN: Wow, fantastic.

ZEN: I love coming out of my shower to see you spamming me.

 

707: Shower +_+

 

ZEN: What do you want?

 

707: Advice.

 

ZEN: What…

ZEN: Why from me…?

 

707: Jaehee isn't particularly fond of me, Min-Hee would give good advice but she's not online, Jumin would just say something like “beep boop cannot compute”, and you're the most romantic person I know who has… Feelings~

 

ZEN: Oh…

ZEN: Is this an issue between you and Yoosung?

 

707: Ah.

707: No.

707: Yes .?

707: _Maybe~_

 

ZEN: **Spit it out!**

 

707: I like him.

707: _A lot._

707: And I don't know what to do about that.

707: This doesn't sound like a problem, I know, but…

707: If I explained the situation to you, you'd think both me and Yoosung are a lot more stupid than what you already think.

 

ZEN: I can have an open mind~

ZEN: Just explain it to me.

 

707: We're fake dating? Because I suggested it in order to keep his family and friends from being overdramatic over his lack of a date?

 

ZEN: _Oh…_

 

707: And it's been like?? Three days lolol and I'm already having second thoughts about all of this.

707: Because of course I've always been really close to Yoosung, but this is something else entirely and

707: there's a blurry line between friendship and relationship and i am walking that line without glasses on, stepping into either side while yoosung watches from the far end of the friendship side

707: …

707: Wow, that was cheesy.

707: I don't even know why I'm telling you this.

707: Forget it, it's not important lololol

 

“Shit!” Seven exclaims, startled when his phone starts abruptly ringing. Still relatively early in the morning, Yoosung and him were lazing around, and here they are now in the living room, Seven sitting up on one end of the couch with Yoosung sitting with his back against the other arm and his feet in Seven's lap. On the TV, some random game showed played that would gain and lose interest in rapidly. As per usual, Seven was glued to his phone, and Yoosung was playing some game on his own.

 

Seven hesitates for long enough for him to have missed the call. By that point, though, he has the attention of Yoosung, who is looking at him curiously. “Who was that?”

 

“Zen.”

 

“Zen? Why's he calling?”

 

“I dunno,” Seven responds, jumping yet _again_ when his phone rings again. Man, he must be off today. He can't analyze for shit, Yoosung is particularly distracting, he keeps fluctuating between focused and calm to happy and joyful to faking it until he makes it to depressing and hopeless.

 

Maybe this will all be gone by tomorrow.

 

Today, though, he can start by answering his phone, which is exactly what he does. “Hello?”

 

“Ah,” Zen responds with, and Seven thinks that this is the first time he has ever heard him sound so awkward. He probably wasn't expecting Seven to pick up even if he called a second time, so Seven takes a moment to make fun of him. After Zen sounds annoyed and tells him to shut up, he's back to normal. “I figured that it would be better to call you than to talk to you about this over text.”

 

Seven silently moves Yoosung's legs off his lap, standing up and heading towards the front door. To the side, he can see Yoosung staring at him from over the back of the couch with a curious look, but he knows him well enough to know that he won't eavesdrop on him. That unspoken boundary line that Yoosung accepted without question is something that Seven really appreciates about him.

 

He gets outside and he sits on the step. “Saying words is a lot harder than typing them, Zenny.”

 

“Just word vomit.”

 

“Don't you get annoyed when-”

 

“Seven. I am giving you an opportunity to use me as your diary or journal of a sort for you to just speak at and get everything out without fear. Just take me up on this and stop whining.”

 

Seven can't respond to that. He does bite his tongue to hold back another teasing remark, though.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Seven takes a few moments to calm himself down. On the pavement beneath his foot, he finds a rock and rolls it back and forth. He opens his eyes and stares blankly across the road, opening his mouth and just speaking.

 

“Yoosung is definitely the person I feel the most comfortable with. He gets me, on this weird kinda level, where we can just share a look and we both know what the other is thinking. We have code words that we never even discussed before, but we know what they mean, like… it's _crazy_ to think about, to think about the fact that I am this close to someone that I have reached this level of understanding. This level of friendship.”

 

He swallows and his eyes shift to a far away tree slowly swaying in the summer breeze. The weather is truly lovely this morning. He wants to go to the beach again.

 

“On the other hand, this is terrifying to realize. You all know my job, and I've told you all before that my spot here is not a permanent fixture. Should I or any of you get into trouble, Seven will be gone for good and I will get a new name, location, and look entirely. If I were to run into any of you, I would have to pretend I didn't know you and escape before the slight recognition in your eyes developed into something more. After, I'd likely move again.”

 

He breathes in sharply. “But recently, the idea of… of leaving is… fucking terrifying. I care so much about you all, I care too much for your own safety. I care way too much about Yoosung. I care about him in a way that even I don't know or understand, but it is powerful enough to turn me into a rambly mess with shaking hands. The idea of losing him is…”

 

He can't lose him.

 

“...is one of the worst thoughts that I have ever had.”

 

The heel of his freehand pushes down harshly on the concrete step, gripping the edge tightly.

 

“The R.F.A. means the world to me, you know. I'm close with all of you and one day, you may have to fill a Seven shaped hole I leave with someone else, you know? I won't want to go, but I might have to. I was semi-okay with this before all this… feelings I guess bullshit started up. I like Yoosung more than he likes me, I _fucking guess._ ”

 

He takes a breath and his nose burns. He won't cry, though. He never does, even when he's at his worst.

 

Maybe the whole issue today is that he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He never usually feels _this_ down and conflicted. Maybe he just needs to push through to tomorrow.

 

Yeah. That's what he will do. He'll just… endure the chaotic thoughts and just push through.

 

“I… I honestly don't know what to say to that, Luciel,” he hears Zen say, “but, if it's any consolation, all of us, even Jumin once I kick some semblance of compassion into him, will make sure that you never have to leave us. I know… well, I think you think that it's something inevitable, but you're a genius who I'm sure will make sure that you're the safest you can be to avoid putting any of us in danger, and… if you do that, then you'll be okay, right? Moving would be more dangerous than staying still, wouldn't it?” Zen's rambling by this point, something he does when he's nervous. “I mean, you just keep making the R.F.A. more and more secure so, like, nothing will happen, right?”

 

Feeling like he's gotten over the worst of this horrid mode, Seven tries cracking a joke to lighten the mood. “I'm fine, dude, I was just talking out of my ass for a moment there. This isn't some action movie.”

 

“Oh, you- fuck you!” Seven counted on Zen's anger to overshadow everything he had said, but- “So you were just messing around from the beginning of this call?!”

 

“Ah. Well. Not really, my good sir. I'm actually feeling some type of mushy way about Yoosung. Everything else was just me clowning on you, though. You fall for it every single time, you know?”

 

The conversation continues easily and Zen, through his anger, gives Seven some generic romantic advice about flowers and chocolate and something and Seven just hums and nods along, not really listening. When he hangs up, he puts his phone down and runs his hands over his face.

 

Okay.

 

He's over the worst of today.

 

He thinks he may _really_ like Yoosung.

 

Okay. All that's left is to just never tell Yoosung and get through the rest of today. That should be pretty easy.

 

Standing, he turns on his heel and enters the house whistling, playing the happy go lucky Seven persona as per usual. Saeyoung is locked away tightly for right now. Now is the time for goofing around, meaningless words and phrases, and a lack of seriousness.

 

This should be pretty easy.

 

This…

 

Standing in the front room, Seven balls his fists and breathes. He still feels weighed down, that brief moment of confidence melting away. That’s… that’s okay, though. He’s good at faking it. He’s been doing it since he was fifteen after all.

 

He enters the living room again and, to top it all off, he opens his mouth and says something meaningless, something that, more likely than not, he will have to forget about in the time to come. Something that he will have to throw behind him, a skin he will have to shed as the years pass.

 

“I’m back, my love. Did you miss me?”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third day's a charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short and also super late but Whateva ya know lol

That evening, Yoosung and Seven end up with the house all to themselves. His sister leaves early afternoon to go hang out with friends and his mother goes out shopping while his father is at work. They’ll be out late, having planned a date night that night. Thus, Yoosung and Seven have the whole house to themselves despite his mother's hesitancy upon doing so. She had tried to give him a birds and bees talk before she left, but Yoosung had made a weird squeak sound and ushered her out while she was busy laughing at him.

 

Thank God Seven had been in the other room during that, otherwise he would be making fun of Yoosung relentlessly. Well, actually… maybe he wouldn't have.

 

There's something off about Seven today. Something has been off for the whole day so far, starting from the first moment that Yoosung had seen him this morning. Even though he grinned his usual wide grin and greeted Yoosung with that cheesy pet name, he lacked his brightness and enthusiasm. It's kind of like a light went out behind his eyes or something- they look dull.

 

Yoosung has no idea what could have happened to soften Seven's sharp, bright gaze into this dull stare. Yoosung has no idea what could have happened to cause Seven to smile these false smiles that never even came close to reaching his eyes.

 

With the house to themselves, Yoosung searches for an opening, some opportunity to cheer Seven up. As of right now, they aren't doing much at all. They're back to how they were before the call, Yoosung's feet in Seven's lap, Seven on his phone, and now a movie on the TV. It's a comedy, Yoosung having denied watching a horror movie and Seven making a gagging noise at the possibility of watching a romantic movie. 

 

(Why did he even complain if he's just going to be on his phone during the whole thing? It makes no sense to Yoosung.)

 

Yoosung is staring blankly at the movie, unable to calm the nervous feeling eating at him slowly but surely. He rolls his neck and his eyes land on Seven. Seven, whose eyebrows are drawn together. Seven, whose bathing in the blue light from his phone and the yellow from the golden sunlight outside. His screen reflects off of his glasses, something Yoosung can’t decipher from the other end of the couch, but based on how quickly Seven’s fingers move, he assumes that it’s some game. The nervous feeling grows in his stomach as he watches the way Seven’s teeth catch his bottom lip and bite hard into it.   
  
The blue from his phone reflects off his face and makes his lips a shade of purple, and Yoosung’s stomach twists up a bit more, and he has to stop and wonder if the nervousness stems from his worry or… from something else.   
  
Oh.

 

With that, suddenly the worry gets pushed to the back burning as his brain focuses on this. Seven’s glasses ride low on his nose and Yoosung knows that if he sat if, if he were to scoot closer to him, he would see those  _ faint  _ freckles spanning the bridge of his nose. He’d see those prominent under eye bags. He’d see his teeth marks indented on his lips.   
  
Thinking his friend is attractive is one thing.

 

Thinking about him like  _ this,  _ however, is an entirely  _ other  _ thing.   
  
Shaking his head, he stands from the couch. Obviously, the television is distracting him, the  _ setting  _ is distracting him from focusing on what he needs to focus on, which is fixing Seven. Maybe he’ll be able to focus more if he just… hides out in the bathroom for a little bit? Yeah, that sounds good.

 

He really,  _ really  _ hopes it works.

 

***

 

As it gets later, Yoosung gets an idea.

 

"Seven," he says from the kitchen, having walked in to get a drink. Upon opening the fridge, he realized that his parents must've gone grocery shopping recently, and a lightbulb went off in his head.

 

"Yeah?" Seven calls from the living room, having not moved from his spot since the afternoon except to use the bathroom once. That was at 5 PM, and now, the sun is beginning to dip below the treeline, the clock reading 7:30 PM. Yoosung had brainstormed for a good period of time how to get Seven to cheer up, and finally ( _ finally _ ), he has an idea.

 

"Come over here. We're gonna make dinner."

 

Yoosung doesn’t get a response for a few moments until he hears the squeak from the couch as Seven stands up and shuffles into the room. He raises an eyebrow at the counter where Yoosung has laid out various ingredients. Tomatoes, onions, limes, ground beef, and more. He turns to face Yoosung and his eyebrows raise even higher at the “kiss the cook” apron he has on, laughing. Yoosung ignores the laugh and continues on.

 

“We’re making tacos in honor of taco Thursday and guacamole just because I say so.”   
  
“My dear, it’s Friday.”   
  
Yoosung grabs a plastic spoon and throws it at Seven, hitting him square in the chest with it. “Shut the hell up and put on your apron.”   
  
And so, they cook. Yoosung turns on the radio in the kitchen, pop music streaming out of the speakers at a volume that is way too high. Seven’s eyes still lack their light, but at least his smile reaches them when Yoosung knocks his hip against his, giggling. Seven matches the tempo of him chopping tomatoes to the tempo of the music and Yoosung stirs and mashes the avocados to the beat.   
  
While Yoosung cooks the meat on the stove, Seven stirs all the ingredients for the guacamole together. He holds up a lime slice and looks at it for a moment, and Yoosung thanks every God out there that fate decided he turns around right when Seven pops it into his mouth because every shade of regret flashes over his face immediately after. Yoosung doubles over with laughter and Seven splutters and spits the slice out in a trash can, sticking his tongue out.   
  
The abrupt decision to make boxed cornbread comes up when Yoosung in cutting lettuce into shreds, and here they are now, aprons shed and everything else done besides the cornbread that they ended up pouring into a muffin tray and popping into the oven just moments ago. They've both committed to not eating the food until the cornbread is also done, so they’re leaning against the counter in comfortable silence beside the sounds of the night through the open windows and the soft pop music. Yoosung looks over at Seven and finds him leaning back on his hands against the counter, head tilted back against the cabinet with his eyes closed, a smile quirking his lips. The song changes to a slow song and Yoosung’s cheeks pinken just a little.

 

“Ah, I danced to this song with my crush back in middle school,” Yoosung says, looking up to the ceiling. “It was really embarrassing; I couldn’t even dance back then.” He giggles and looks over at him to find Seven looking at him in interest. He reddens a bit more as he says the next part. “I’ve gotten a lot better at dancing mostly due to dancing in front of my mirror.” 

 

"Really now?" Seven asks, sounding intrigued. Yoosung nods and Seven hesitates for a moment before holding out his hand, a smirk lining his lips. "Show me, then."

 

Yoosung stares for a moment and Seven shakes his hand as to encourage him to either take the opportunity or lose it. Emboldened by that thought, Yoosung takes his hand and drags him to the center of the kitchen floor. This is fine, honestly. Not that big of a deal.

 

At least, that's what Yoosung tries to tell his nervously twisting stomach.

 

"Okay, so, you know how to slow dance, right?" Yoosung asks, his voice unsurprisingly weak in this embarrassing situation. Seven doesn't seem any better, face tinted red. Yoosung feels smug for catching Seven off guard for the first time in forever, and he smirks, which just causes Seven to blush harder and shake his head.

 

"I've… never had a need to, so I never learned."

 

Yoosung's almost surprised, but he guesses it makes sense. Seven doesn't seem like the type to go to dances, and why would he slow dance to begin with. Despite this information, the fact that he hasn't slow danced before isn't all that important.

 

Yoosung takes Seven's hands and wraps them around his own waist. He feels Seven tense at the movement that pulls them closer together. He lifts his own arms and wraps them around his neck, pulling himself closer. Their height difference isn't enormous, but it's enough for Yoosung to be able to rest his chin on Seven's should comfortably. When he speaks, it's soft, so soft as to not break this bubble that they're in.

 

"Just hold me and sway with me, okay?" He says, and he can hear Seven gulp, his nod ruffling his hair. Yoosung smiles softly, his eyes slipping shut as he holds him close and sways to the music, a side step here and a slow turn there.

 

The monarchs in his stomach flutter upward and fill his pounding heart which thrums against Seven's chest. Yoosung can feel Seven's heartbeat, and it's fast, mirroring his own. He takes comfort in the fact that they can share this nervous feeling, and Yoosung guesses that maybe Seven's feeling this way because he's afraid of messing up.

 

Yoosung knows why he's feeling this way. It's hard to admit to himself, but honestly, he's known for a long time now. It's just… really hard to actually  _ say. _

 

Seven relaxes into him and holds him closer, and despite how lax he feels, Yoosung can feel the slight tremor that runs through the fingers and hands clutching the back of his shirt. He's  _ scared _ , and of what, Yoosung doesn't know, which just bleeds into his own fears. He remains calm, though, and hums along to the tempo, hoping to calm Seven. Surprisingly, it works wonders.

 

"I…" Seven breaks the silence between them with, and Yoosung hums as a way for him to go on. "My… um…"

 

Yoosung waits patiently, swaying with him, sidestepping in a circle. The song changes to something upbeat, but neither of them seem to take notice. 

 

"Saeyoung. My name, my  _ birth  _ name, is Saeyoung."

 

And God, it would be impossible to describe the shock that strikes Yoosung at that moment. He briefly wonders if Seven's just tricking him, if he's going to pull back all brash and yell "got you!", but that doesn't happen. Instead, he sways jerkily and holds Yoosung with a grip that borders on uncomfortable. Yoosung forces himself to calm down, one hand coming up to the back of Sev- of Saeyoung's head, petting his hair. He hears the breath that Saeyoung lets out and feels him relax once more.

 

"Saeyoung? That's… I really like your name." He swallows, his confidence shaky. "Th-thank you for telling me."

 

The swaying comes to a stop and Saeyoung pulls back just enough to look at Yoosung's face, and the light in his eyes has returned, if lined by sadness. Under the scrutiny of that sharp gaze, Yoosung feels small, so he matches the look with all the vigor he can. Saeyoung's eyes go round, childlike,  _ innocent  _ in a way that Yoosung has never seen before, and he opens and closes his mouth.

 

Then, he leans forward and presses his forehead to Yoosung's. Yoosung unwraps his arms from around his neck and lays one of his hands on his chest, right over his pounding heart. Saeyoung closes his eyes and presses closer, and for a moment, things are silent between them. Yoosung's fingertips buzz with this dreamy, light-headed feeling.   
  
They sway softly like this, just small shifts and steps side to side. Saeyoung’s shakes stop, and he opens his eyes to look at Yoosung. The angle is awkward, and Yoosung is sure that he can’t see much of all, especially with his glasses pressed into the bridge of his nose the way they are, but he seems to be analyzing Yoosung just fine. Softening every edge of him, however, remains the vulnerability that practically drips off of him right now. He releases a shaky breath and closes his eyes once again, face dipping down and hiding in the crook of Yoosung’s neck. Yoosung flusters and stutters, but he ignores the blush lighting up his face and continues to sway confidently enough for the both of them.

 

But, as soon as it came, the moment fizzles and pops. Saeyoung opens his eyes and they go narrow once more, sharp, analytical, so much like the Seven Yoosung is used to and he slowly pulls away, even if he seems reluctant.

 

"I should go set the table, right? I mean, cornbread doesn't take that long, right?"

 

The only inkling that Saeyoung had ever been here was the repetition in his speech. Yoosung nods jerkily and steps back, every noise seeming too loud after that quiet moment.

 

He slips easily back into the Yoosung Kim, the obsessive gamer persona and easily as Saeyoung slips into the Seven Zero Seven, the trickster persona, and like that, the moment melts underneath their feet and to the back burners of their minds.

 

Yoosung goes to check the cornbread and finds that it needs five more minutes.

 

Seven returns to the kitchen and leans against beside Yoosung and the only sounds between them are the sounds of the night and the soft pop music streaming from the radio. The silence is more comfortable than before, and when Yoosung looks over at Seven, he sees a real smile quirking his lips and brightness in his eyes.

 

Their masks may have been thrown up again, but Yoosung knows that if he reaches out and calls his name, Saeyoung will catch his hand.

 

They're best friends, after all. They're… something special, Yoosung is convinced.

 

They're something after that.

 

They're something that Yoosung is okay with.

 

Saeyoung is someone that Yoosung is okay with.

 

***

 

The guacamole ends up being a little too oily, and Yoosung and Seven playfully banter about who messed it up. Seven ends up getting all the blame. Besides that, though, the dinner ends up being really good, especially the impulsive cornbread. 

 

They go back to the living room after cleaning up the dishes together, soaking each other in soap bubbles and sink water and changing into pajamas after. Sitting on the couch, they pile up pillows and sit side by side, a large blanket over both their laps. A horror movie that Seven has talked Yoosung into watching plays on the TV. Yoosung's holding onto Seven's arm with a deathly grip.

 

The movie ends soon enough and Seven switches it to a superhero movie. His phone lies on the coffee table, and he doesn't bother to pick it up again. Yoosung can feel his eyelids growing heavy, and just before he allows sleep to overtake him, he speaks.

 

"Hey, Saeyoung?" He says, and he feels Seven startle before humming and relaxing once more. "Why'd you tell me your name?"

 

"Well, I… The reason is that I feel that I can trust you, you know?"

 

"Oh… that's nice," Yoosung responds intelligently, exhaustion overtaking him fully, Seven's response not actually clicking in his mind before he slumps over and passes out.

 

That night, he falls asleep to the sounds of explosions from the TV, the sounds of the night outside, and the sounds of his best friend Saeyoung laughing ever so softly.


End file.
